All Of Me
by BriyerRose
Summary: Garrett rescues Bella, but little did he know that she would be the one rescuing him. Bella will take Garrett on the greatest adventure of his undead life, including something he never imagined- two more mates! Poly Story w/ Bella/Garrett/Jasper/Peter, Future lemons, Will include SLASH, Non-Cannon, AU from middle of New Moon on! Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello All! This is my new Multi-chapter story! It is going to be another Poly story with Bella/Garrett/Jasper/Peter. Eventually, but it will start out Bella/Garrett so just hang in there. I do not know how fast I will be able to update, but I am shooting for at least once a week, but it will most likely be sooner because once I get started on a story especially one just getting started I am usually writing non-stop, but we will see. **

**Rating: M= this story with containg lemons and violence so if that is not your thing that I suggest you take a look at some of my other stories that have a T rating! No complaints on the juicy scences to come! **

**As always all characters belong to SM, but the plot is mine. **

**I love reviews and the more reviews I get the more I want to update! (Hint! Hint!) :)**

**Thanks in advance! **

**Enjoy Reading!**

* * *

All of Me-

Chapter 1

The darkness was beginning to fade and all I could think was that if this was heaven it sure was fucking painful. My entire body felt like it had been hit by a truck and then left in hot boiling water. I tried to think around the pain to try and remember how I ended up like this. At first it was impossible, but then I could remember standing on top of the cliffs in La Push trying to hear the voice of Edward in my head telling me not to jump. I knew that I should have waited for Jake to come with me, but he and his pack were out trying to catch the elusive Victoria. I remember taking a deep breath before I leapt off into the choppy waters that were crashing in white capped waves against the rock cliffs. The feeling of the cold air rushing past me as I fell was electrifying and I smiled a true smile for the first time in months at finally doing something truly reckless and full of adventure. However, that all ended as I hit the water with a large splash; and was in immediate pain at the force of the impact.

I did not have the strength to swim for the surface and as I tried to stay calm all I could do was focus on the bubbles that were leaving my body too quickly. I was going to die and that was okay with me because my life was already in constant danger. I know that to some dying was something to be feared, but I had made peace with the fact that I had been living on borrowed time since Edward saved my from Tyler's van over a year ago. I had escaped the hand of fate cutting my life thread several times since then and now it was time to meet my maker for good. Just as the last scraps of breath were leaving my body I felt myself being dragged to the top of the water by someone, but based on the temperature of the arms that were holding me it was not one of the wolves that had seen my leap and had come to my rescue, but a vampire.

That was the last thing that I could remember before the darkness took over my vision due to the lack of oxygen. I didn't know where I was now, but based on the fact that I was clearly still human and not dead or being tortured I highly doubted it was Victoria. Who knows maybe she wanted to heal me first before she started to kill me, so that she could make her revenge at the Cullen's killing her mate, James, last longer? I finally gathered the courage to open my salt crusted eyes to look at my surroundings.

I was in what looked like an ordinary generic hotel room. The television on the dresser was on one of the national news channels, but other than that the room was dark. I tried to sit up, but as soon as I lifted my left shoulder I cried out in pain and fell back onto the bed.

"You shouldn't move a lot right now little one. You were injured pretty bad in that little jump you took." I deep smooth voice said from somewhere in the darkness that comprised most of the room.

"Who are you? Where am I?" I asked trying to keep the panic from showing in my voice too much, even though on the inside I was freaking the fuck out.

"My name is Garrett, and we are in a little motel on the outskirts of Seattle." This Garrett answered.

"Why do you have me here? Did Victoria send you for me or something? Are you going to kill me?" I asked in quickly trying to figure out how I was going to get out of this situation.

"I do not know a Victoria, so I guess that means that I wasn't sent by her. I am also guessing by that lovely bite mark on your wrist that you know what I am, but you have no reason to fear me little one. If I had wanted you dead I would have killed you before I dragged you out of that water by that reservation." He answered me in a kind voice that I was strangely attracted to.

"Why did you save me?" I whispered thinking that I again had cheated fate and wondering what would be the next threat to my life to come along and when.

I was shocked when the light on the table next to the bed suddenly turned on and I came face to face with the most gorgeous vampire I had ever seen in my life; and that was saying something because they all seemed to look like they belonged in a GQ magazine. He was sitting on the side of the second queen bed in the room, but even from a sitting position she could tell that he was at least over six feet tall. His build was slim, yet muscular. The way he had his shoulders led her to believe that he had been a soldier of some sort because she could see that it was the same way that Jasper had carried himself, with a quiet confidence and strength that could not be replicated but by military training. His dark brown hair stopped just short of covering his ears and the smirk that he gave me as he caught me checking him out had me about melting into the bed as a pile of goo. I was instantly attracted and drawn to this vampire; and even the deep red eyes did not strike fear in me. In fact just with one look into his eyes and I knew in my soul why he had saved me.

"I think you know why I saved you from that watery death little one?" Garrett answered me with a growing smile.

"Because I am your mate?" I asked with a slight quiver in my voice not sure if I was looking for a yes or no to my question.

"Yes." Garrett said simply, like it was no big deal.

"I'm so confused." I said back not really sure how to take this new development.

"I know, but I will tell you a little more about how we ended up here and hopefully by the end everything will make a lot more sense. Okay?" He asked and waited for me to nod before delving into his story.

"To start out I am going to tell you a little bit more about my history. I was born in 1757 in upstate New York. It was a remarkable time to be alive as the British rule of these United States was coming to an end and I was one of the first to sign up to fight against their oppression. It was during the Battle of Saratoga in 1777 that I died on the battlefield by a nomad vampire who was following behind the fighting drinking from any of the soldiers who had been shot, but were not dead yet, like myself. I had been shot in the leg and from what I can remember was close to death by blood loss when I felt my sire bite my in my neck and begin to drink. From what I can guess is that by the time he began to feed on me he was so overcome with blood lust; and with not much blood left in my body he moved on to the next dying man without making sure that I was dead or that that there was no venom left in my body. I burned there on that battlefield for the next three days and when I awoke to my new existence I was shocked to find that I was no longer human. I made it my mission to continue to help my revolutionary comrades even if I could no longer join them as a human. I killed many British soldiers and watched from the sidelines to see this country conquer its oppressors and embrace new liberties and freedoms of independence.

As the years passed I have moved throughout this country looking for the next adventure, but never being completely satisfied with this existence. I have met several other vampires in my lifetime and I had decided to come see my old friend Carlisle Cullen for a while, It had been over fifty years since I had last seen him and I was curious to see how he was fairing. However, when I entered the small town where he used to live I was drawn to the most intoxicating scent that I have ever come upon. I have always followed my instincts and something inside of me was telling me to follow this scent. It led me straight to you.

I saw you standing on the edge of those cliffs seemingly having a conversation with yourself. I was intrigued with how this strange human girl could have such a pull over me. I blame myself for how injured you are. Vampires have a tendency of getting caught in their thoughts time to time, especially when met with something life changing as finding one's mate. By the time I saw you jumping off the cliffs and into the water I was running and following you down into the waves. It took several seconds for me to find you in the water, because even with all of our advanced senses that is the one element in which in we are at a slight disadvantage. By the time I located you I could tell that you were close to death. I pulled you to the surface as fast as I could and then to dry land. You passed out before I got back to shore, but before I could assess how injured you were I was surrounded by five giant wolves. They tried to attack me, but a vampire protecting his mate is when he is at his most dangerous, so I was not worried."

"No! Did you kill any of them? They are my friends, my family?" I interrupted in a panic at the thought that one of the pack had been hurt or killed because of me.

"I did not little one. I could sense that they were trying to protect you and so I ran back into the water and swam as fast as I could while keeping you safe until I knew that I was too far for them to track. I knew that I was close to Seattle so I carried you to a motel on the outskirts of the city and got a room. I assessed your injuries and that is when I noticed the bite on your wrist and knew that you had some knowledge of my kind. I set your dislocated shoulder and cleaned the cuts that you have on your forehead and leg from hitting some of the rocks in the water. I than waited for you to wake up; which brings us to here and now I guess." Garrett finished his story with a small smile on his face.

I sat there in silence for several moments just trying to process all of the information that I had been given. I was amazed at all the strength that this vampire had to save me while I was bleeding in his arms.

"How do you know that I am your mate?" Was the first question I asked.

"Easy, a vampire is attracted only to three different scents. The first is to blood which is our food source. The second is that of our singer; which is the person whose blood calls to us so strongly that we are sent into a feeding frenzy that can take over ones mind forever as they are constantly searching the world for another drop of that elixir which they will never find. The last is that of their mates. If that person is a vampire or a human, it does no matter because the scent is not just the surface fragrance that draws them in, but the essence of their soul calling out for its other half. I knew the second that I smelled you in Forks that you were my mate and so I would have done anything in my power to save you. I know that this is a lot to take in and I am not saying that it will all be roses and rainbows, but just know that we were made for each other and now that the connection has been made it can never be severed. We are mates for eternity and I plan on turning you into one of my kind. I want you to know that even if you do not want to become a vampire I will only be alive as long as you are. If you were to die I would be consumed with grief and kill myself at the first opportunity." Garrett told me with a serious tone.

"Okay" I answered back simply.

"Okay?" Garrett questioned me with a confused look on his face.

"Yes, okay I believe you because I feel the same pull. I think it is time that I told you about my past now." I said before going on to tell him everything that had happened in my life up to this moment. When I got to the part about Edward being drawn to my blood like an addict to his most prized drug Garrett let out the most menacing growl I have ever heard.

"That little bastard! I will kill him if I ever see him again for playing mind games with my mate. You, my sweet Bella, are his singer and he tricked you into loving him so that he could stay close to your blood. He was smarter than most because he kept you alive so that he didn't have to go crazy searching for more of your blood after he had drained you." Garrett spoke in quick furious tones as he began to pace back and forth the room at vampire speed.

"I am beginning to come to realize that there was a lot about Edward Cullen that I didn't know. It is like I am waking up out of this fog and nothing makes sense. I mean I was a strong independent girl before I was drawn into the Cullen's and then it seemed like I lost me. When Jasper attacked me last September and they left me I turned into this depressed robot. I mean I know that getting dumped is hard, but I literally felt like I could not live without him or the others in my life. Why all of a sudden do I not feel like I have a huge hole in my chest anymore?" I asked him starting to get mad at not only Edward but myself for being manipulated so easily.

"It is the mating pull little one. Now that we have met any and all connections with other vampires have been severed. A mate trumps all in the vampire world. Now that we know what Edward Cullen is capable of it makes it even more important for you to join me as a vampire. Are you willing to do that my sweet or do you want to stay human?" Garrett asked me while joining me on the bed and taking my small warm hand into his large cold one.

I could feel the electrical pulse that must be associated with our mating bond course through my skin and I knew that what my decision would be. I only had one thing that I need to take care of first.

"I will join you for eternity as a vampire, but I just have something that I need to do first." I told Garrett with a smile on my face.

"And what would that be my mate?" He asked while playing with each of my fingers. The slow methodical movements were doing something to my lady parts and based on the growing smile on his face he could tell exactly what he was doing to me.

"I need to make a phone call. Do you have a phone I could use?" I asked.

He reached into his pocket and took a cell phone out a plastic bag and handed it to me.

"I always place my phone in a plastic bag because one never knows when water might need to be crossed. I am a soldier through and through, which means that I am always prepared for any situation. That is beneficial for you my dear because with our little journey here through the ocean my phone is still at your service." Garrett explained when he saw the perplexed look on my face at the phone in a bag thing.

I just shook my head at my silly mate and began to dial.

"And my I ask who exactly you are calling?" he asked kindly not concerned in least that I was trying to call in rescue or something.

"I am calling the pack. They need to know that I am okay and safe. I am sure that they are going crazy right about now with worry. Also with Victoria still sniffing around for me we all need to come up with a way to kill her and go on with our lives. I am looking forward to becoming one of the undead so that I can tear her head off of her body and watch it burn slowly." I told him with am evil smile taking over my face at all the possibilities that my future now held.

"If I didn't know you were made for me before I am now. We are going to have so much fun little one. I can't wait to introduce you to my friends because they are just going to love my spitfire of a mate." Garrett told me with a large smirk.

"And do these friends have names?' I asked sweetly.

"Yes, the Major and Captain of the Southern Wars Jasper and Peter Whitlock."

* * *

**I truly would love to hear what you think so far and if you think I should continue or not? Please Review!**

**BriyerRose**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Again! It was only 2 days so I consider that a success! I was amazed at the response that this story has gotten; so I didn't want to leave you all waiting too long between chapters. My story is going to try and be really different in plot, but I will tell you that if you are a extreme Edward or Alice lover than this story might hurt some because they might do some bad things in the future! Sorry, but not really! **

**As always the characters belong to SM! And all mistakes are mine as I do NOT have a beta! **

**Enjoy Reading Chapter 2!**

* * *

All of Me – Chapter 2

"Jasper? The same Jasper that is with the Cullen's, because I can't imagine too many vampires in the world named Jasper?" I asked confused.

"One in the same, but I have it on good authority that he is no longer with the family or the little pixie that tried to tame the beast that resides in his soul." Garrett told me with that wicked smile of his I was beginning to love.

"And who would this all wise authority be?" I asked.

"Peter Whitlock, his mate." Garrett stated like it was nothing.

"WHAT! Explain now, because I thought Alice was Jasper's mate!" I ordered him, pointing the space next to me on the bed.

Garrett smiled before cuddling up next to me. I have to say that the coolness of his body was very soothing on my injured shoulder. I may or may not have snuggled in very close to his body, but all I know was that like this, in his arms, I felt like I was at home for the first time in a long time.

"Well I don't know the whole story, just bits and pieces. I have never actually met Jasper in person, but we have been friends a long time through the postal service." Garrett started.

"The postal service, what are we in the 19th century or something?" I interrupted with a teasing smile.

"Very funny, but yes the mail. When I met Peter around thirty years ago I was fascinated by this Major of the Southern Wars he kept talking to me about that I decided to contact Jasper through the most non threatening way possible, a letter. I may be a very curious and adventurous vampire by nature, but that doesn't mean that I am stupid enough to go unannounced to see the most feared vampire in the world, no matter what diet he is currently partaking in. Jasper and I would write almost every week to each other and we have had an ongoing chess match for the last ten years. As of right now I am winning. But, we never found the time to meet in person, it just never felt right.

Now Peter, he is one of the most curious people that I have ever met. He has no scent, but even without that I felt drawn to him more that I have to any other person or vampire in my existence, before you little one that is. His gift is hard to explain, but he said that he just knew shit sometimes. I called bull, but you never know. I asked him why he and Jasper were not together if they were mates because mates usually never leave each other's sides except for a few days here or there. Peter explained that in the late 1950's he and Jasper had escaped the wars a few years earlier and were living as nomads when he got a feeling that Jasper needed to go on his own for a while and meet up with a strange female vampire in Philadelphia. From there he would join the Cullen's."

"Why? I mean I am assuming that he means that vampire was Alice, but why give up your mate." I interrupted again; and was given a look to shut up if I wanted to hear the whole story. I gave him a sarcastic smile in return.

"From what I gathered from Peter was that Jasper needed to live as a human for a while so that he could not just be the Major of the wars feared by everyone, but also Jasper the sweet simple country boy who felt emotions deeply. Peter told me that at some point in the future the Cullen's would get them selves involved with something they shouldn't; and Jasper needed to be there to save the day so to speak. At the time I had no idea what in the hell he was talking about, but that's Peter. He is a cryptic sarcastic ass on the best of days, but he is also my best friend and I would do anything for him.

Anyway when I talked to Peter about a year ago he told me that it was about time for Jasper to return to him. I had no idea what had taken place with the Cullen's because as I said before it had been over fifty years since I had seen Carlisle and I was on my way to see him and finally get the chance to meet Jasper when I caught your scent. While I was waiting for you to wake up I called up my old friend to ask for assistance; and he explained to me that Jasper was there in Texas with him now. He said that Jasper had been so enraged at the way the Cullen's had treated you, that when he tried to save you from Edward on the night of your Birthday and was then made out to be the villain he knew that he was done with that so called family." Garrett explained.

"What do you mean tried to save me?" I asked.

"As we have established you are Edward's singer and when you got that paper cut his bloodlust took over. He wasn't trying to protect you from Jasper, he was trying to protect what he thought was his claim over your blood. The family blamed Jasper for losing control and made him out to be this out of control monster. I guess that is when he decided it was time to leave his companions of over fifty years. They didn't take that news too well because when he departed I hear that they were in a state of chaos." Garrett stated with a smirk on his face.

"Why, if they hated what he did so badly they should have not cared whether he stayed or went?" I asked not really understanding anything, but at the same time a lot of things that had taken place with the Cullen's were beginning to make sense for the first time. Like the looks Jasper would give me when he thought I couldn't see, or the way that I had always been drawn to his quiet strength. I had wanted to get to know him better, but every time that I tried Edward or Alice would stop me.

"Jasper's past and gift make him a formidable presence in that family, with him there the Cullen's were protected because no one in there right mind would ever want go up against the Major in a fight. On the night of your birthday Jasper found out that Alice and Edward had planned the whole thing with you getting a paper cut, I guess that he could feel their deception or something; you will have to ask him about it to know for sure how he found out. When Edward claimed that he was going to keep you human so that he could have an unending supply of your blood; and then the family went along with his wishes the Major was unleashed and before anyone could move to defend themselves he had decapitated the two conspirers before driving off back to his mate, leaving the rest to fuse them back together. Why he didn't burn them to ashes is another question I will have to find out when we get down to Texas." Garrett concluded.

"Wow, I had no idea that there was so much drama within the Cullen's. I mean they seemed like the perfect family, but I guess appearances can be deceiving. I still just don't understand why Peter would send his mate away to get involved with Alice and a family that they really had no connection to before. This is all so confusing." I asked shaking my head trying to put all the puzzle pieces together.

"I don't know Peter has always been a little allusive when it came to that story, but I am sure that you can get him to tell you everything. He told me he is really looking forward to meeting you." Garrett told me.

"Why, I'm really not that special." I said with a small voice.

"No! Don't you ever down play how important you are to not only me, but to everyone you meet. There is something about you that attracts people and makes them become loyal to you no matter what dangers might be following you. And as for Peter he said that any girl that jumps off cliffs in the middle of a storm with no fear is a girl he knows is worth his friendship." Garrett said giving me a kiss to the top of my forehead.

"But I believe that we are getting off track. Don't you have a phone call to make?" Garrett asked, bringing my focus back to the cell phone that I was still holding in my hand. I nodded before dialing Jake's number.

"Hello?" I deep voice answered.

"Hi Billy, is Jake there?" I asked sweetly.

"Bella?" He questioned in a confused voice, but before I could answer I could hear the phone being handed over quickly.

"BELLA! Where are you? Are you okay? Just tell us where you are and we can come rescue you?" Jake was practically screaming into the phone so loud that I had to pull it away from my ear in fear of losing my hearing at the volume.

"Jake calm down please." I asked calmly.

"Calm down? Calm down Bella! You were just kidnapped by some unknown male vampire with red eyes and taken into the Pacific to god only knows where. And now you call over twelve hours later acting like nothing has happened! No, I will not calm down!" Jake stated in such a stern voice that it had me rolling my eyes at his over dramatics.

"Jake I am fine. I am safe. That vampire is named Garrett; and he rescued me when I foolishly jumped off the cliffs. He saved me and when I woke up I discovered that the reason he did so was because I am his mate." I told him while throwing a smile in Garrett's direction.

"Mate? He has brainwashed or used one of their freaky gifts on you Bella! You just met him, he is a kidnapper. I am coming to get you; just tell me where you are." Jake asked, not believing me obviously.

"I'm not going to tell you where I am Jake. I called to tell you that I am safe and that I won't be returning to Forks anytime soon. I know that Garrett is my mate because just like with that imprinting thing you told to about I just know deep in my soul that he is my mate. He is going to turn me soon and I don't want to put anyone I love in danger so that is why I am going to stay away." I tried to explain, but was rudely interrupted. I now knew why Garrett kept sending me those looks of annoyance when I was doing the same thing to him earlier. Whoops!

"NO! Bella you need to try an escape. If you are turned you will become an enemy to the pack. We will have to kill you if you return here; I don't want to do that to you so please Bella tell me where you are." Jake pleaded with me, but I knew that nothing he said would change my mind.

"I'm sorry Jake. I never wanted to hurt anyone, especially you or Charlie. We each have a destiny; and I know that being with Garrett is where mine lies. I have always loved you Jake and even after I am turned I will still care for you and the pack. After I am turned I will get in contact with you again to let you know that I am no danger. I hope that at that time you will change your mind and accept me back into your lives. If not I ask you to please protect Charlie, I know that Victoria is still sniffing around and I would hate if something were to happen to him. He doesn't belong in this supernatural world. Goodbye Jacob and thank you for everything" I told Jake and hung up quickly before he could respond.

I had tears rolling down my cheeks at the thought of not seeing my dad anymore, but just like earlier when I was ready to accept death as I jumped off those cliffs I knew that the longer I was around him the more danger I put him in. It was time for me to make my grand human exit, stage left.

Garrett just held me as I cried, not saying anything as he let me say goodbye to my past so that we could embrace our future together. When the tears had all dried up we called a cab that took us to SeaTac international airport. Once we boarded the first flight to Houston, Texas I finally let myself relax and my mind wonder. I wondered what it would be like to see Jasper again and if he would hate me for what happened with the Cullen's. I wondered what Peter was like and if he really would think I was worth his friendship when he got to know me. I wondered what it would be like when I was turned as a vampire. Mostly I wondered about Garrett; and all of the naughty things that I could do to that sexy ass body of his!

* * *

**So what did you all think?**

**Was it too confusing? I promise more will be explained when Peter and Jasper appear in the next chapter! Also this will not be the last you see of Jake or the pack, but it will be later in the story when they return. **

**Next chapter might have some leomony goodness if I get some amazing reviews! I am not above bribery, so please review! :)**

**See you next time! BriyerRose**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Everyone! I am just amazed at the response that this story has gotten. I litterally jump up and down when I get a new review or see how many people have added this story to their favorites or follows. I want to thank everyone for their support. **

**My mom is in the hospital with a serious infection. Luckily for you that gives me plenty of time to write for this story so there should be quick updates unless something unforseen happens and I am unable to get on the computer much! **

**I just want to state again that this is a mature POLY story and that it will contain slash or man/man and any combination that my filthy mind can come up with! So no complaints because you have been warned! **

**All characters belong to SM!**

**See you at the bottom!**

* * *

All of Me- Chapter 3

I managed to eventually fall asleep on the plane and by the time we landed in Houston I was starting to feel a little better. The cuts were still tender, but my shoulder was not as painful to move around as before my nap, so for that I was thankful. Luckily it was just after sunset so Garrett had no problems going out and hailing a cab. He said that tonight we would be shopping for clothes and other necessities for me and then we would be heading to Peter's in the morning because it was still over a two hour drive to his secluded ranch. Usually I am not one to like shopping, but it felt different doing it with one's mate. I could tell he was enjoying himself too by the all the lustful looks that he was sending me that he liked what I was picking out. I tried to stick to mostly jeans and t-shirts, but I did throw a couple of short tight dresses onto the pile just for the heck of it. After shopping Garrett took me to get real Texas BBQ; and I can say that if given the chance that this would be my first choice for my last meal before my change because it was absolutely fucking delicious. Was it morbid to think about my last meal and then to realize that it was not just some concept way in the future, but hopefully only a few days away?

We checked into the Hyatt Regency in downtown Houston; and by the time we got up to the room I was exhausted and practically dead on my feet, and no the pun was not lost on me given my current company. I would have loved to see how far I could have gotten Garrett to go physically, knowing that it would not be that difficult because since we had left Seattle he had be constantly touching some part of my body, especially my lower back and ass. He thought he was being such a sneaky bastard, but I knew that he was just copping a feel to see how excited he could get me before I cracked and just attacked him like some wanton slut or something. However, my dreams of putting that big bed to use were not to be because Garrett told me that he needed to hunt since he didn't know when he would have a chance again since the population where Peter lived was sparse at best. The thought of him hunting humans did not put me off as much as I thought it would because when he explained that he usually fed from the monsters of the human world, like drug dealers, rapists, and murderers; I knew that he was just making the best out of a situation. Making lemonade out of lemons as the saying goes. I knew that the way that the Cullen's hunted wasn't for everyone; and since he wasn't out there murdering children or little old ladies sleeping in their beds like some crazed boogeyman I knew that I would be join him in his feeding preference once I was a vampire.

I was just about to head into the bathroom to take a long hot shower when he pulled me into his strong arms and planted the most intense and passionate kiss that I had ever experienced, our first kiss. I gasped at the sensation of his cool tongue entering my mouth and then tasting his strong mint essence that was so intoxicating I felt like I was drowning in it. I brought my hands up to encircle his strong neck and grabbed a fist full of hair in each one of them. That brought a deep growl from deep inside Garrett that literally made my lady parts melt with desire. I wanted to do more, anything, to keep his mouth on mine and his hands running up my back and caressing the sides of my breasts. When I could hold out no longer I pulled away from his mouth to breathe in some desperately needed air. With one last quick kiss he was out the door and I was left standing their like an idiot. When I was finally able to move my body I cursed him in my head because now instead of enjoying a nice relaxing hot steamy shower, I would have to suffer through an ice cold one to try and get my raging hormones back on track, fuck!

When my head finally hit the sheets I was zonked out before I could even begin to worry about would happen the next day and seeing Jasper again. I have to admit I was a little excited to meet Peter and to see what Jasper is like away from the Cullen's. One thing that I hoped he has changed is that damn wardrobe that he wore because it just did not suit his personality at all. He was a man's man, not some preppy school boy, that heaven forbid let a little dirt contaminate his very expensive outfit.

I knew when Garrett had returned because I felt his cool arms encircle me and bring me in tight against his body, where I remained for the rest of the night in peaceful slumber. By the time early morning had rolled around I was feeling the most refreshed that I have ever felt in my life, even if the sun had not yet risen. If this is what it felt to have a mate, this completeness than I don't ever want to leave Garrett's side? I ordered a light breakfast from room service; and after I was finished we dressed and were out the door before the Garrett could start sparkling like a fucking disco ball in the middle of downtown Houston. That would have been fun to try and explain to all the business men and women around us headed on their way to work.

The drive was spent in relative silence, but it was not awkward in the least. In fact I have always believed that it was more telling on how comfortable one was with another person if they could be perfectly content to spend time with someone and not be bothered in the slightest to fill the air with idle chit chat. We listen to some music, mostly classic rock but there was some country mixed in there as well. It was a nice drive and I was enjoying seeing the landscape. I never knew that outside of Houston there were so many trees that it almost felt like I was back in Forks being surrounded by forests on either side of the highway. I asked Garrett why we flew into Houston if Dallas was closer to Peter's; and he cheekily said that he wanted to have one night alone in a hotel holding me in his arms before we joined the other mated pair. I just had to smile at this sentimental side that was coming more the surface the longer I was around him. We turned onto a long dirt road about ten miles outside of Salado, Texas. I was getting excited with each mile of dry country road we passed, it was like some magnet was drawing me in and I couldn't wait to see what awaited me at the end of this new adventure.

Soon I could see a large plantation style mansion in the distance. It was beautiful and fit in the landscape that surrounded it. On the wrap around porch I could see two figures standing there in perfect stillness that only vampires could possess. I recognized Jasper's frame first and physically he looked the same, but yet different. Somehow he looked more rugged, more masculine, and definitely a lot more dangerous. The man standing next to Jasper, who must be Peter, was taller and had more of swimmer's build. His blonde hair was cut short and he had a wide smile on his face that just drew me in. I was attracted to him, just as much as I had always been to Jasper and now like I am with Garrett. Did that make me a slut?

The car had barely came to a stop before Garrett was at my door and helping me out like a gentleman should always do for their ladies if they want to earn extra brownie points in the romance department. However, before we could take a step in the direction of the house the loudest most intimidating roar was released from deep within Jasper's chest.

I let out a little scream more in surprise rather than in fear of Jasper. Garrett had crouched down to protect me, but while he was preoccupied with keeping Jasper in front of his sights, Peter had snuck behind him and had picked me up in his arms before racing me to the other side of the large yard. I felt the same electrical pulse when Peter's skin touched mine, as I did with Garrett. Weird?

I was finally able to look up at Garrett and Jasper just in time to hear Jasper scream "Mine," before he jumped towards my mate. I screamed and tried to break free from the strong grip that Peter had on me. Why I had no idea because logically I knew that I would easily be killed if I were to get anywhere near those two at that moment. It was useless though because Peter's grip was unbreakable; and the more I struggled against him the tighter he held me against his body, not that I was going to be complaining about that anytime soon because he did have one damn fine body.

"Shh little bird, its okay. They won't hurt each other I promise." Peter cooed into my ears with his deep southern accent.

"Don't tell me to calm down. They could kill each other!" I screamed, mentally chastising myself for sounding just like Jake had just a day ago only with the situations reversed.

"No they can't because they are mates and it is impossible for one to hurt their mate." Peter stated like it was no big deal.

"What in the hell are you saying? I AM GARRETT'S MATE AND YOU ARE JASPER'S" I screamed at Peter, not understanding anything that was going on.

"I know it is confusing, but if you would stop and think about it for a moment you will realize what I am saying is true. Just because I am Jasper's mate and you are Garrett's does not me that we can't have others? Ever since you have known Jasper you have felt drawn to him in a way that was like no other, but you were in love with Edward so you just thought it was his mysterious personality and past that was the cause of this magnetic pull. Jasper was drawn to your scent too, but since he already had a claimed mate in me he was reluctant to act on it when you seemed so content in that farce relationship with that mind reading pussy boy. Now with me and Garrett, I have no scent so he had no way of immediately recognizing the mating bond and I have always be conscious of making sure that I never touched Garrett because if he recognized me as a mate before he rescued you, we all never would have found each other because you would have been dead a long time ago.

And yes I know you are curious as to why I sent Jasper to meet that phony pixie psychic and then live apart from him for more that fifty years. The answer to that question is simple, it was all for you. Bella, do you think that if I had sent Jasper up two or three years before you met the Cullen's that they would have ever let you within ten miles of him. That family still considers him dangerous, though not a dangerous as they did when they first met him. The Cullen's like to believe that if they live like humans long enough that they will slowly make the beast that survives in all of us disappear. Them going to high school gave Jasper the nice and safe opportunity to get close enough to you so that the process of our mating could begin. However, the two master manipulators made sure that at every turn he was viewed as an incontrollable monster that must be monitored. They used Jasper's past as a way of controlling the family because they knew that they needed Jasper for security, and they could use his 'slip ups' as way of moving the family in the directions that they desired without anyone becoming the wiser.

I love Jasper, and I have since the moment I woke up to this life; but I also knew that something was missing from our mating bond. A connection that was incomplete and when I got one of my feelings that the only way for this feeling to go away was for Jasper and I to be apart for a while I went with it. I am so happy I did to because it brought not only you to us, but also Garrett. They four of us are connected in a way that has never been seen before in the vampire world. We are all mates and equals. That is why Jasper went after Garrett because he recognized the mating bond and knowing that he could not go after you right now he went after the strongest fighter." Peter went on to explain and I was shocked stupid at all of the information that just flowed out of that perfectly sculpted mouth of his.

"So we are all mates? The four of us, like together?" I asked slowly trying to swirl the idea back in forth in my mind; and finding that I really did not care one bit. In fact the more I thought about it the more right it felt.

"Yes, and that is why Jasper would never hurt Garrett. Jasper has always had a more dominate personality and he is just making sure that Garrett will not try to usurp that aspect of the relationship. Jasper likes being in charge and while I am happy to following him, it will be good to have Garrett around because now he will not be so easily beat every time. However, I think that there is plenty of time for more explanations, we should be heading back." Peter answered cryptically, before taking my hand and walking me back toward the two vampires who were suddenly quiet after the last few minutes of loud thunder like smashes as their bodies collided with each other.

When we reached the other end again I looked on the back porch to see that part of one the large pillars had been broken in two with one half just sort of hanging there by a few flimsy splinters. Beyond that is what really grabbed my attention and had me stopping cold in my tracks. There on the ground not more than thirty feet in front of Peter and me was my strong Garrett on his knees submitting to the Major of the southern wars by sucking his cock for all it's worth into that intoxicating mouth of his. I didn't know whether to join in or be jealous. However, I did not have one ounce of jealousy in me at watching this perfectly sinful act being performed for my pleasure. The longer I watched the more forceful Jasper's thrust became into Garrett's willing mouth and just as I was about to climax myself on the sight alone Jasper grabbed on Garrett's hair hard and practically gagged him with his length and he made Garrett swallow all of his essence. As he came down from his high he pulled Garrett up off the ground and into a loving embrace and kiss that had me going weak at the knees as Jasper let loose of his emotions.

"Wow, that's intense." I stated in almost dream like state as I began to loose my footing at the strength and power of Jasper's euphoria and completeness. Just as I was about to hit the hard ground I landed in something equally hard instead. As I peered up I looked into the black eyes of Jasper.

"Hi Jasper." I stated with a smile.

"Hiya sugar. Did you enjoy the show?" Jasper asked with a wicked smirk on his face before bending down and kissing me hard and relentless until I blacked out from a lack of oxygen. My last thought was that if this was death it sure was a pleasant way to go.

* * *

**So what did you all think! Was my little lemon there at the end a good gift to you all for the awsome reviews! **

**Let me know how you think that this story is going! **

**Also the Cullen's will be coming in later in the story and yes some of them are going to be out of character, but you never know some of them might just be playing along to see keep an eye on Eddie and Alice.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**BriyerRose**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi All! I am so glad and amazed that everyone seemed to enjoy the last chapter so much. I will warn you that this chapter does contain some more lemony goodness because I felt that I would reward my wonderful readers with what they truly want. **

**If you feel like they are moving fast, they are, but things will slow down after this chapter while they figure some things out. **

**My mom has to have double bypass heart surgery sometime in the next month or so. That means that updates will be varied, but writing this story does give me some escape from all the stress right now; so I wouldn't be too worried about there being too much time between updates. **

**As always all of the characters belong to SM, but the plot is mine. **

**See you at the bottom!**

* * *

All of Me- Chapter 4

I don't know how long I had been out, but when I came to I could faintly hear the different voices of the three male vampires around me. I tried to stay as still as possible with my eyes closed; so that I could try and be sneaky listening in on what they were saying about me.

"Jasper I can't believe you would be so careless! You have to remember that she is still a human you know; and humans do need to breathe regularly. Passing out from lack of oxygen is usually frowned upon." I heard Garrett tell Jasper in a worried tone.

"I know that Garrett, but I was in the moment with her scent hitting me again; along with yours that I couldn't help it. Besides from the emotions that she was sending out she wasn't exactly complaining about anything anyway." Jasper replied back with what I could just imagine was a smirk on his face.

"Nothing to worry about you two she is fine; and I would bet my last dollar that the little bird has been pretending to still be asleep so that she could try and listen in on our this conversation." Peter outed me, the bastard.

When I opened my eyes I was surrounded by the three looking down at me with their blood red eyes filled with a mixture of love and worry. I was a little overwhelmed and was starting to feel claustrophobic with them just hovering over me like I was going to start screaming or something.

"Um, guys do you mind backing up a little?" I asked, while trying to sit up a little.

They backed up until I could see that the room that I was in. It had a huge bed, larger than a king, and a couple of dressers along the wall. However, what made the space were the two walls of floor to ceiling windows that basked the room in natural light. I could see the Texas landscape expanding out as far as the eye could see. I felt comfortable in this room. I took a second to get my bearings before looking back towards my three mates.

Peter was standing towards what I guessed was the closet, leaning against the door frame. His arms were crossed over his broad chest and there was a calm and content look about him. Peter looked like he was finally at peace after being alone for so long. Garrett was sitting on the dark brown leather chair that was next to the bed. He smiled at me and even though I knew that this was a big shock for the former nomad I could tell that he had accepted that this is where we belonged. We were no longer going to be just the two of us in this mated relationship, but it was going to be the four of us together.

Jasper was the last one I set my eyes on. He was sitting on the end of the bed giving me a look that wavered between of him feeling sorry for making me pass out and wanting to start things up where they ended, only this time with me naked and screaming his name as loud as I could. Not that I wouldn't have like to do that myself, but I felt that there were things that needed to be discussed first before we could move forward.

"Can I speak to Jasper alone for a minute please?" I asked the three. The other two nodded; and as they left the room I could see Garrett smack Peter's ass and wiggle his eyebrows, while give him a look like come and get me before disappearing through the door. Peter followed him laughing.

I just shook my head at their antics and smiled. Once Jasper and I were alone we just sort of stared at each other for a minute trying to come up with how to start. I had never felt uncomfortable with Jasper before; and not saying that I was now, but there was just a block between us that needed to broken before I could fully trust him again. He was the first to crack and break the silence.

"Bella, I'm so sorry for every mistake I have done that I has caused you pain. I may be an empath and know other's emotions, but that doesn't always mean I that recognize my own. I knew that there was something special about you and I felt the mating bond, but with me already having a completed bond with Peter I was unsure how to act on it. In my inaction I allowed you to fall even more into the clutches of that pussy mind reader and my former psychotic companion.

You were so happy with them that at the time I was willing to just keep watch and make sure that no harm came your way; and for the most part that was going okay, but the night of you birthday when Edward put you in the direct path of his bloodlust and then had the nerve to blame me I could no longer take it. I had to leave because that family was literally causing me to go insane with all of their rules and morals. I mean for heaven sakes we are vampires and they wanted to tame me like I was some puppy dog that they picked up on the side of the road. I am and will always be a solider, the Major of the Southern Wars, and no amount of high school is going to change that and reprogram me into some Cullen robot.

I am getting off topic here, but the point that I am trying to make is that I am sorry and that if I had known how much you were suffering after they left you I would have been at your door as soon as possible to help you and take you as mine along with Peter. I think I have loved you for a long time and was just too chicken shit afraid to admit it to not only you but myself as well. But no longer because I can see that everything that has happened in the last century was meant to so that you, me, Peter, and Garrett could meet and form this unique and wonderful relationship. So can you forgive me for all of my wrongdoings? I promise that I will try to be a good boy from now on." Jasper said as he began running his strong almost calloused fingers up my leg under my jeans. The electrical pulses were there and it still amazed me that I could feel them so strongly with each of the vampires that I have been fated to be with. I was hooked and the more they touched me the more that I craved it.

"I don't know Jasper. I mean those months alone were some of the hardest times that I have ever had. I think that you are going to have to work a little bit for me to fully forgive you." I told him, trying to hide my smile.

"Well I am willing to do anything you can think of to gain this elusive forgiveness." Jasper whispered as he began to crawl up the bed until his body was practically covering mine.

"I think that I can think of a few things." I said breathlessly because his cold body was now pushing mine into the mattress of the bed in just the right way.

"Oh really; and what would my first act of repentance be my queen?" He asked while his mouth got closer and closer to mine until we were just a mere centimeters away from touching again.

"Kiss me and let me feel exactly what you feel for me." I ordered, before he again crashed his lips into mine.

This kiss was just as powerful as the one we shared outside, but I could also sense that he was being more careful this time in remembering that I was still human, hopefully for not to much longer, because after a few moments he moved his mouth from mine and continued a slow tantalizing path with his cool lips down my throat to the top of my chest.

While his mouth was busy doing deliciously naughty things to the upper part of my body I could feel his hands move up my body until he reached the hem of my shirt. He slowly removed the offending piece of clothing, only breaking contact with the top of my breasts once while lifting the shirt over my head and then removing his own in the process as well. I didn't get a chance to look at his beautiful body, but from what my hands could touch he was perfectly muscled and was covered in what felt like hundreds of scars. Scars have always been a weird turn on for me because they tell stories of struggle and survival. No one is perfect and I guess that was another reason why Edward and I were all wrong for each other because he would never be brave enough to allow himself to be scarred in anyway; physically or emotionally. But, I really did not want to be thinking about Edward at this moment because Jasper snapped my new bra down the middle, making me bare my upper half to him fully.

"Hey, I just bought that." I weakly complained.

"I'll help you buy a new one later." He growled before latching his cool mouth onto my right nipple and sucking on it until it felt like it was so hard that it could of cut glass.

I moaned loudly at the new sensation; and immediately moved my hands to Jasper's hair to try and keep him in place. I felt my panties getting wetter with each caress of his rough tongue over my pebbled flesh, especially when he began messaging my left nipple between his fingers, tugging slightly until there was just the right amount of pain.

He was powerful and strong and I loved every moment of being in his arms. I know that this might be a little soon and that we definitely had more we needed to talk about, but this mating shit was nothing to mess around with. It was almost like there was an animal buried deep within me clawing her way out saying that I must claim my mates now or I could loose them forever. I wasn't going to argue with her, and not if being with these three vampires was going to feel this amazing every time.

Just as I was getting lost in the sensations of his mouth and fingers on my breasts he moved one of his large hands lower, where he began to undo my jeans and slip his long fingers along my most private of areas. I was starting to feel a little self conscience because no one had ever touched me there before except me; and if I was going to be with three male vampires, who I am sure have been with several other women before, I didn't know if I would be enough to satisfy them or not.

"Stop, you are perfect. I have never been more attracted to a woman in my life. I know that we all have to share, but you will always be the only female that has my heart, my body, and my affections. I love you as a human and I will love you just the same once you are turned. Please Bella let me show you how much you mean to me." Jasper told me as he began to remove my jeans and underwear from my legs. I gave a nervous nod and he gave me another passion filled kiss before lowering himself until his mouth was lined up with my moist slit.

The first touch of his tongue to my clit had me crashing back into the bed with my eyes closed and my hands tightly fisting the sheets. I tried to keep my legs from closing around Jasper's head, but I was unsuccessful because he just brought both of his hands up and pushed my legs down until I was virtually spread open for him to feast upon, and boy did he seem to be enjoying his meal.

With an alternating pattern on my bundle of nerves always leaving me on the edge, but never letter me completely fall over the cliff, I was left panting and saying his name over and over again until I knew that my voice would be hoarse in a few hours from it. His fingers parted my slit and he inserted one finger at a time until I was a thrashing mess. Jasper set a hard and fast pace; never giving me a chance to guess at what was coming next.

With his gift he knew exactly what I was feeling; and just as I was about to climax he would pull me back and keep me hanging. He would then begin the cycle again until I was once more a quivering begging slut. Just as I thought that I couldn't take anymore he moved back up my body and kissed me, letting me taste my juices on his tongue as he swirled it in my mouth. I should have been repulsed, but I didn't have the ability of coherent thought at the moment because just then Jasper unleashed every facet of emotion that he held for me sending me flying into never ending bliss.

I don't know how long I was lost in my high, but when rational thought began to return to my mush of a brain the first thing I registered was the sound of clapping. I turned my head to see Garrett and Peter had returned at some point and had been watching Jasper and me. From the impressive bulges in their jeans I could tell that they both had enjoyed the show immensely.

Jasper slowly removed himself from covering my body, leaving me exposed to the two for the first time. Even though I was completely naked I felt confident in my body for once in my life. I guess a mind blowing orgasm will do that to you. Peter and Garrett slowly approached the bed and each gave me a long sensual kiss. Peter was softer in technique than Jasper or Garrett, but the way his mouth molded to mine left me curling my toes in anticipation of things to come.

I could tell that things could have continued to escalate, but I knew that until I was turned it would be extremely dangerous for us to get too much more physical. I didn't want any trips to the emergency room with a broken pelvis or something similar. That would be hard to explain to the doctors. So I broke the kiss and pulled the sheet from the bed over my body so that I felt a little more in control of myself.

The four of us just sat there on the bed making small talk, content that we were together and nothing or no one would break us apart. Just as I was beginning to fall back asleep on Garrett's hard chest I felt Peter turn to Jasper and say.

"Charlotte called."

Before sleep could take me my last thought was who was this Charlotte and why was she calling my mates.

* * *

**I know I am so mean, but what do you think Charlotte wants?**

**Did you like the lemon, and do you want more in the future?**

**Please review and let me know your thoughts! **

**BriyerRose**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Again! I am still amazed at the response that this story is getting and I am so happy that you all seem to be enjoying this poly relationship. I have tried to respond to every review that I could, but I apologize if I have missed any! **

**So since you all seem to think Charlotte is up to no good this chapter will help explain her intentions. I hope that you enjoy these character developments, because I have changed the history of a couple just a little. This is non-cannon AU so anything goes, but since I am trying to follow SM history as much as possible, while still fitting into my story plot it shouldn't be to outragious. Anyway, I'm rambling.**

**This chapter is in Peter's POV, surprise! It was the only way that this chapter could be told! Bella's POV should return in Chapter 6!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! See you at the bottom!**

* * *

All of Me- Chapter 5

Peter's POV

Looking down at our female mate and seeing that she was about to drift off to sleep I knew that now was a perfect opportunity to bring up the recent phone call that I had received from our dear Charlotte. I turned in Jasper's arms and whispered low enough so that miss nosy pants over there shouldn't have been able to hear.

"Charlotte called"

"Really, why? I just talked to her a couple of days ago and everything was going great." Jasper stated confused because Charlotte was usually too busy having fun in her own life and coven to be concerned with contacting us more than once a week.

"She wanted to inform us on a new development. Guess who decided it was time to drop by for an unexpected visit?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

"Well with the look you are giving me I'm guessing that it has something to do with my former wardens?" He sarcastically answered me back in a way that always drove me crazy, but I would never dream of changing him.

"Yes, smartass, apparently the Cullen's have decided to travel the world for a while. From what I could gather from Char it was just Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Blondie this time. When I asked her where the pixie and mind reader were; she got real quiet; and you know that if Char is quiet then something is seriously wrong." I told him with a serious look on my face to show that I meant business.

"Details now Captain," the Major ordered while checking over each of us to make sure that we were safe. With Jasper's personality being that of the leader and protector it was a natural response when even the thought of one of his mates being in danger was brought to his attention.

"She didn't know much yet, but knowing how she can work that Whitlock charm like the best of them it shouldn't take much for her to dig up more information. However, what I do know comes from that little mate of hers."

"Maggie?" He asked confused.

"Yes, Maggie you know how she can detect when someone is telling a lie and then see behind the lie to get to the truth. Well I guess when Siobhan and Liam asked where you, Alice, and Edward were the Cullen's told some pretty big lies. See the Irish coven already knew that you were back here in Texas with me; so when they were told that you and Alice were on another extended honeymoon they were instantly suspicious. Then when they said that Edward had found his mate in a human; and was not comfortable with her being around other vampires until she was turned made them even more concerned. You know that Char knows all about Bella being our, currently, human mate so she wanted to call and make sure that she was safe.

"Interesting, did she say what Maggie saw behind the lies. Where Edward and Alice really where and what they were up to?" Jasper asked while grabbing one of Garrett's strong hands and pulling him towards us so that he now had some physical connection to all three of us.

"All she got was that Eddie and Alice were in the jungle somewhere looking for something or someone. I guess the Cullen's had been visiting a lot of other covens around the world looking for the same thing, but Maggie couldn't pick up what it was that was so important for all of them to split up. Charlotte told me that they planned on staying for at least a week and she would call tomorrow to check in with any new information." I finished explaining the call before leaning over and giving him and Garrett a quick kiss.

Jasper nodded his head before closing his eyes, pretending to sleep. He did this when he needed to think and make any strategic plans. He always looked so at peace like this, it was one of the things that I missed about him the most when he was with the Cullen's. Just being in his arms and enjoying the quiet of the night.

Now with Bella and Garrett completing us I finally felt at peace myself. I had a feeling buried deep within me that something big and life changing was on its way, but since it wasn't an immediate concern I decided that for once in my life I was going to be selfish and enjoy my mates. I was lost in Jasper's masculine face when I felt Garrett's hand gently cup my cheek and turn my head in his direction. He looked at me with love and devotion that I wished could have been expressed years ago, but events needed to happen in the order they did; so that we all could be here safe and happy.

"Peter who is this Charlotte?" Garrett asked in a mildly confused, but non jealous voice.

"It's a long story." I said.

"That's okay I want to know all I can about you and Jasper. If she is important to you two then she will be important to me too." Garrett stated before giving me another loving kiss, leaving the mating sparks tingling on my lips waiting to ignite into a fiery passion if we were to continue contact.

"When Jasper left for the War Between the States his momma was pregnant. Jasper and his older brother were the only children to survive infancy; so it was uncertain if this pregnancy would even go to term. He left his family, in hopes that if and when the baby was born he would be able to go back home for a short visit. A few months later Jasper received word that his momma had given birth to a healthy little girl; and they had named her Annabelle. Unfortunately Jasper never got to meet his baby sister or see his family again as he was turned by Maria shortly after she was born. I can't speak for him on what it was like before I was turned, but I do know that a lot of his human memories were very blurry and seemed to be lost.

I was on leave from the Navy visiting some family in Dallas when Jasper caught wind of my scent on the air. He went into a craze until he found me. All I remember was this beautiful devil coming at me and kissing my neck before the excruciating pain began. I had always been drawn to both sexes; so when I awoke three days later and Jasper was there waiting for me I attacked him like he did to you earlier. I was a newborn, but all my new vampire mind and body wanted to do was claim my mate. He of course was stronger and a better fighter; so he had me on my back with his cock in my ass and his teeth in my neck in mere moments of me lunging for him." I stated with a chuckle and I could see that by the large smirk on his face that Jasper was listening in and enjoying the memories.

"Anyway we were now mated and Maria hated me for taking the Major from her clutches. She was a vindictive and evil she-devil. I had been helping Jasper recapture some of his memories from his human days; and when I mentioned that I had had a sister who died when I was twenty from tuberculosis he was finally able to recall Annabelle. I asked him if he would like to look into what had happened to her; and he agreed. We found out that she had survived childhood and had married at twenty-two in the little country church where their parents had been decades earlier. Sadly she had died in labor giving birth to her daughter and Jasper's niece, Charlotte, seventeen years earlier. Charlotte had then been raised as an only child by her dad on the Whitlock farm. We snuck down to the old homestead and just as we were getting to the farmhouse we heard a loud scream. Maria had been following our progress on digging up Jasper's past and she had snuck ahead to kill Charlotte's dad and grab Charlotte. Maria had her teeth buried deep in Char's throat and had almost drunk her dry when the Major tore her from his niece's limp body. I caught Char and pumped as much of my venom as I could into her to try and save her from death while Jasper ripped his sire into pieces before setting her and the old house on fire.

We ran with Charlotte, who was thrashing with the change, and got as far away from people and our old life as we could. When Charlotte awoke she was shocked to see her supposed dead uncle standing right in front of her. Apparently her mom had a box of old photos of the family and Charlotte's dad, not wanting to loose any connections with her mother had given it to her when she was a child. Charlotte had memorized every picture and there was no denying the family resemblance between the two either. The Whitlock genes were very strong and they could have easily passed for twins.

Charlotte is a little hellion though and she kept Jasper and me constantly on our toes. Never one to sit still, she was always wondering off looking for trouble. Something about her dad being afraid of losing her like he did Annabelle that he kept her isolated on the farm so that she would be safe. Now that she was a vampire all she wanted was adventure. Now thinking about it I believe that the two of you will get along great." I told Garrett with an affectionate smile, which he returned.

"So Jasper, Charlotte, and I traveled around just the three of us until I got that feeling of Jasper needing to leave and go meet up with Alice. At first Charlotte fought me tooth and nail on sending my mate away to join another coven, but when I told her that it was the only way for you and the little bird to join us fully she begrudgingly agreed and bit her tongue as we sent Jasper on his own. Charlotte trying to get me out of my misery of not having my mate near suggested that we get out of the United States and see different parts of the world to pass the time. We had great adventures all around the world, meeting different nomads or covens along the way. It wasn't until we were visiting the seaside resort town of Kilkee, Ireland that Charlotte caught the scent of her mate.

Knowing that she would not stop until she found the source we searched all over the Irish countryside until we came across the small coven of Siobhan, Liam, and Maggie. Siobhan and Liam are a mated pair who sired Maggie at age 15 when she was dieing of starvation in the late 1840's. When Maggie and Charlotte completed their mating bond they decided that they wanted to stay in Ireland for a while. I was welcome to join them of course, but I knew that my place was here in Texas; so I left and came back home. She and I have always stayed close; and when Jasper returned months ago they rekindled their familial bond as if no time had passed." I finished the story while snuggling closer into Jasper, inhaling his rich tobacco and leather scent.

"Wow that is quite the story. Thank you for telling me. I can't wait to meet this Charlotte and her mate because as I said before if she is your family then she is mine as well. I do think that when Bella wakes up that you should tell her about Charlotte because knowing the little hellcat she will be jealous as hell that another female was calling her new mates. Bella has a lot of insecurities that she tries to cover up with this brave front, but knowing that you have such a long history with this female vampire will undoubtedly bring those feelings of unworthiness to the forefront of her mind. If we inform her that she is a blood relative of Jasper's she might be more comfortable." Garrett explained and I agreed wholeheartedly.

"Yes, I agree. Earlier Bella was embarrassed and the self loathing that I felt from her was almost overwhelming. She doesn't see herself they way we do, but that's okay because with time I know that we can get her believe that we love her and will never leave her." Jasper spoke up for the first time.

Garrett and I nodded and looked down at Bella who was still sound asleep. It was weird to watch someone sleep after so many decades of not being able to partake in it yourself. She was beautiful and kind. I knew that out of the three of males she knew me the least, but I knew that with a little time we would be the best of friends as well as lovers. I always was more of the quiet sensitive one, and with Jasper and Garrett both such strong personalities I knew that Bella and I would match them perfectly. Like the flip side of a coin; both equal in value, just different facets making up one whole.

When the sun was just breaking over the Texas prairie I knew that the little bird would be waking soon and since she hadn't eaten anything in awhile I decided to head down to the kitchen that I had built just for her and make her some breakfast. This was also a working ranch so there were chores that needed to be done and animals to be fed.

Jasper and Garrett followed me out of the room after giving Bella a light kiss on her temple. She was snoring slightly so I knew that we still an hour or so before she would come looking for us. I collected her some fresh organic eggs from the chicken coop, while Jasper was showing Garrett around the ranch. It wasn't a large ranch, especially by Texas standards, but it was more of something to keep our minds and hands busy than anything else. Taking care of animals that rely on you everyday was one way to stop us from being caught in the endless thoughts that our brains can sometimes get trapped in.

I had just finished setting a hot cup of black coffee on the table next to her cheese omelet with fresh fruit when Bella walked down the stairs. Her hair was in a messy bun and she was wearing what looked like Jasper's discarded shirt from earlier and a pair of blue panties that had me hard in a second. She was gorgeous. She gave me a beautiful and grateful smile as she saw the spread laid out on the table.

"Thanks Peter. This all looks delicious." She said before giving me a good morning kiss.

I would have loved to have picked her up so her legs locked around my hips before laying her on the table and making her scream my name so loud that Jasper and Garrett would have heard our girl's ecstasy all the way on the other side of the barns. However, I knew that now was not the time; so I broke the kiss and pushed her into one of the kitchen chairs so that she could eat. I loved watching her enjoy my cooking and I knew that soon she would have no need for the food, but I hoped that for the rest of my existence that we could provide for her not only all of her needs, but all of her wants and desires as well.

* * *

**What did you all think of Charlotte and Maggie? And those Cullen's what do you think that they are up to? I would love to know your thoughts, and if you guess correctly I will PM you and ask you who you want the next lemony scene to include. ****(Hint: A small clue is in the chapter somwhere and it has to do with Eddie and Alice!)**

**I hope to be able to update again in a few days. **

**BriyerRose**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello All! I was amazed at how many of you reviewed and were so close to what Eddie and Alice are upto. I gave everyone who guessed in the ballpark a vote in who they would like to see in the next lemon scene and you all have some dirty minds because the most popular grouping was with ALL 4 of them. So that is what it will be, but unfortunatly not in this chapter! Sorry ;)**

**Anyway Thanks for the the support that this story is getting, it is really a boost for me to get chapters out as fast as I can. **

**This chapter will contain some history, some made up in my imagination, but some from the Official Twilight Guide by SM. That is also why Maggie is only 15 in this story because that is the age the SM says that she was turned. **

**Again I do not have a Beta so all mistakes are mine. The characters that are owned by SM are her property and I am not making any profit off of this story.**

**I hope you enjoy and see you at the bottom!**

* * *

All of Me- Chapter 6

After the wonderful breakfast that Peter had fixed for me and him explaining who Charlotte was I knew that I couldn't wait to meet her and Maggie. I was not a jealous person by nature; and a long as she kept her hands to herself or her mate and away from the three of mine we would have no problems.

I was curious to explore the house a little more. Peter told me that everything that was his was now mine as well; and to make myself at home. From the modest sized, yet very well equipped kitchen I wondered the rest of the lower level. The living room had two very comfy looking leather couches, which were placed in front of a massive fireplace made up of round river rocks. There also was a large flat screen television above the mantle. The color scheme was composed of different shades of brown and tan, but there were also touches of blue in the pillows and the pictures that hung on the walls with their beautiful landscapes filled to the brim with Texas bluebonnets. Bluebonnets had always been one of my most favorite flowers. I felt like I was at home and had no qualms about making myself comfortable here to watch a movie or just looking out the floor to ceiling windows that continued down from the bedroom upstairs.

After taking in every nook and cranny I made my way back up the large wooden staircase to the second floor. There were three more bedrooms on this floor besides the master room I had been in earlier. There were also large bathrooms that connected to each of the bedrooms. The colors were still in tones of brown, but there were touches of green, red, and black to make them all look unique. The staircase continued to the third floor where I was amazed to find a large library/office set up. The walls were lined with books and there were four plush chairs around the room for one to sit in and get lost in the pages. I was taking my time looking at all of the book titles, which ranged from war strategies to Shakespeare, when I can across a hidden door. I was intrigued, but figured it was another bathroom or closet. However, when I opened the door I was faced with yet another staircase that looked like it went up to some sort of attic space. I shrugged my shoulders and made my way out of the library.

It was a typical attic filled with boxes that held unknown and forgotten treasures, but as I looked through the boxes I came across one that held a bunch of old photographs. Just as I was about to pick them up to leaf through them I felt a hand touch my shoulder, which led me to let out a high pitched scream while turning around ready to punch whomever was behind me.

"Whoa, watch it there little bird, your not quite strong enough yet to do any damage to me." Peter said with a smirk as he quickly ducked my feeble attempt to strike him.

"Peter, you ass! I can't believe that you would scare me like that. I almost pissed myself." I said while trying to regain some of my composure.

"Sorry, I thought that you had heard my call for you from down in the library. What is it you have here?" Peter apologized before taking the pictures from my clutched fists. Luckily only a couple had been slightly bent and not too damaged.

"I was hoping that you wouldn't have found these quite so soon. I wanted us to have a chance to get closer before I had you tell my story and how they relate to these pictures." Peter said in a serious tone as he slowly led me back down the hidden stairwell to the library, where he sat me on one of the chairs before taking one himself right in front of me with a nervous look on his face.

"Why? Peter what's in those pictures that you don't want me to see?" I asked concerned at what he was hiding.

"Nothing bad Bella, it's just that even with my gift of knowing that everything would work out in the end I could not stop myself from watching over you and your family for longer than even you would think." He cryptically said before handing me over one of the oldest looking pictures.

It was hard, almost like it was made of cardboard when compared to the flimsy paper of today's prints. Of course given its age it was in what looked like a mixture of sepia and black and white. In the picture there were two male individuals that were dressed in old fashioned US Navy uniforms. They were standing on a long pier with a large ship behind them. However, what drew my attention right away was that one of the men was Peter, a human Peter.

"Peter this is you?" I asked stupidly, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, that photo was taken only a few weeks before I was turned." Peter nodded with a grim smile on his face.

I turned over the photo to see that two partial names and the date were written on the back. Peter Langdon. and Hugo S. June 4, 1870.

"Who is Hugo S.?" I asked him confused as to why this photo would be upsetting to me.

"I will tell you in a moment, but I want you to look as a few more pictures first." He said handing me three more of the old photographs.

The first had an old man around seventy with a long white beard sitting in a chair with a young blonde haired boy around the age of four sitting stoically on his lap. The back also had partial names and a date. Hugo S. and Tate L. S. December 1910. Still confused at the meaning of this, I moved onto the second photograph. It was a wedding picture dated from 1930 with who I was guessing was this Tate L. S. and a brown haired girl named Violet Harmon. The dress was beautiful something that I would have chosen for myself if I were to ever get married, but I didn't linger too long on it wanting to figure this little mystery that Peter was making solve.

The third photo was dated July 19th, 1936 and had young twins, a boy and girl, sitting on this Tate and Violet's laps. I was getting frustrated, but when I read the names on the back I looked up at Peter in shock. Geoffrey Langdon Swan and Molly Vivienne Swan age 1.

"This is my grandfather." I stated looking closer at the image.

"Yes, Hugo Swan was my best friend when I was in the navy. After my change I of course had no idea what had happened to him or where he ended up, but in one of my lonelier days of being by myself waiting for the three of you I decided to look him up in the census records. Believe me I was just as shocked as you are now when I discovered that he was your ancestor. Apparently after getting out of the military he returned home to Washington State and married his childhood sweetheart Constance. That young boy Tate Langdon Swan was his grandson. Hugo's son Langdon and his wife died in a tragic boating accident when Tate was only a baby; so he was raised as an only child by Hugo and Constance.

Langdon was my last name when I was human, I guess that Hugo wanted to remember our friendship and decided to pass down my name through your family line. Anyway, the more information I found the more I wanted to know so about ten years ago I took a trip to Forks and did a little snooping in your father's house. That's where I found these photographs. You were still living with your mother down in Phoenix, but just knowing that you were related to someone I considered a brother when I was human was almost cosmic. We were meant to be together Bella, never doubt that." Peter said before giving me a gentle kiss to my forehead as he handed me the rest of the photos in his hand.

The next picture looked like it was taken on First Beach in La Push based on the cliffs in the background that I recently had first had experience with. Dated September 1959 it had two couples on the beach with their arms wrapped around each other with big smiles on their faces. One of the men looked to be Quileute and the name confirmed it. Quil Ateara III and Molly S. Ateara were the first listed, next to Geoffrey S. and a Helen Montgomery.

"I didn't know that I was related to anyone on the reservation? This must mean that Quil V is my second cousin." I stated out loud to myself.

The next picture brought a tear to my eyes because it was a baby picture of my dad, Charles Langdon Swan. I knew that he was a blessing to the family because both of his parents thought that they couldn't have children; so when my dad came along when they were in their mid-40's it was a big, but welcomed shock.

The last two pictures I recognized because my dad still had them on his mantle above his fireplace. It was the wedding picture of my parents in late 1986, where my mom's baby bump carrying me was barely visible underneath her almost hippie looking white wedding dress. The look of pure love and happiness on their faces was something that I had never seen in person myself as I was so young when they divorced. Seeing it being expressing so plainly in this picture I wondered if the only reason that fate brought them together in the first place was to create me; and then to just be passing stars in the unending sky of past regrets. I would miss my parents, but not enough to give up my mates.

When I held up the last picture Peter spoke for the first time in several minutes.

"That's my favorite one." He said with a large loving smile on his face.

"Why?" I asked shyly, already guessing as to why.

"Because it's the first image that I have of you, my little bird, and the last image of Hugo's grandson Tate before he died one month later." He said while staring down at the image.

It was taken in 1987; and I must have only been a few months old because I was just a little thing when compared to the still strong arms of my ninety-one year old great-grandfather. I ran my fingers down his face and I could see some family resemblance in distinct eye shape that all Swan's seemed to have inherited.

"You don't know how badly I wanted to run down to Arizona and take you with me as soon as I discovered this connection, but I was afraid that if I deviated from the plan that something drastic would change and that we would never find our happiness. So I watched from the sidelines and helped your mother with finances whenever I thought I could get away with it without her becoming suspicious. When you left to go live with your father is when I came back here to Texas because I knew that the time had almost come for us to finally meet each other face to face. Can you forgive me Bella for being a stalker for most of your childhood?" Peter asked me and really how could one even begin to be upset at that face.

"There is nothing to apologize for Peter. I am glad that I had you watching over me for so many years because it was almost like I had my own personal guarding angel. I know it is soon, but this mating bond is strong shit because I already feel like I am falling in love with not only you, but Garrett and Jasper as well." I told him as I climbed onto his lap until I was straddling him.

"I know that I am already in love with you little bird." He stated before crashing his lips onto mine. I ran my fingers through his blonde hair and moaned as I felt his hands roam my back underneath my shirt. Just as things were getting more heated and I was just about to suggest that we make use of one of those bedrooms downstairs I heard a throat being cleared behind us near the door.

"Are we interrupting anything?" Garrett asked cheekily with a devilish smirk on his face.

Jasper and Garrett looked like they belonged in some kind of cowboy porn video with their boots, hat, tight dusty blue jeans, and plaid shirts that had just one button too many undone leaving their well muscled chests on display. I literally licked my lips imaging them taking me hard in the barn over some hay bail or on a tractor under the hot Texas sun. They were delicious images that I hoped to create with the three of my mates soon.

"Nah man just looking at some old photographs. Did ya'll need something?" Peter answered because my brain was in a hormonal overload at the moment.

"We were just wondering if you two wanted to come for a ride with us into town. We need to pick up some lumber for the damaged roof in the barn" Jasper asked us, but we both declined. I was still exhausted from all the changes that had taken place in such a short time that I decided to take a short nap and Peter wanted to something mechanical to one of the tractors or something.

The rest of the day passed in peace and I was even rewarded with a perfectly grilled steak for dinner. Though I didn't eat much meat I still loved to indulge in a steak every now an then; and with this being the heart of cattle country how could I refuse. It was delicious and after I had finished the four of us retired to one of the large couches in the living room. We were tangled in a mess of extra limbs, where you could barely tell where one began and the other ended. It was perfect.

However, I should have known that with my bad luck my perfect world was about to come crashing to the ground when Jasper's phone rang loudly, causing me to jump at the sudden intrusion. He looked at the number and based on his confused expression I would say that it wasn't one he was familiar with.

"Hello?" Jasper said when he finally answered the call.

Even I was in shock when the voice that spoke was one that did not hold its usual hatred and contempt.

"Jasper? Please I need your help!"

* * *

**So WHO do you think is calling Jasper for help?**

**Also for anyone who can pick up on one of my other new favorite fandoms and name it specifically I will let you choose whether you want Esme to be good or bad in my story, because I am still really up in the air with her at this point.**

**I love all of my reviews so please keep them coming. It is so nice to get to read how people are responding to my story with what they love, hate, or are confused about. **

**See you next time with Chapter 7!**

**PLEASE REVIEW/FAVORITE/FOLLOW**

**BriyerRose**


	7. Chapter 7

**HI There! I have another chapter to you all in less than a week! I am proud of myself! So only one person guessed that most of Bella's ancestors were named after the characters from American Horror Story-Season 1 Murder House! I am still waiting to hear if she would like Esme to be good or evil, but I do apprieciate everyone who gave me their opinion on her. I have taken them all into consideration. **

**Thanks for the all of the reviews! I really do love reading them and try to respond to every single one that I can! **

**So this chapter does contain that wonderful foursome lemon that you all requested. It is just the first of many to come in this story! Remembe if you don't like lemons, or slash this story is probably not your cup of tea! So I hope that you all enjoy! **

**All characters belong to the respective owners, but the plot is mine! **

**See you at the bottom! Enjoy!**

* * *

All of Me- Chapter 7

Jasper must have been in shock at the voice on the other end of the phone because it took a second for him to respond.

"Rosalie? How did you get this number?" Jasper asked in an icy tone, that I could tell meant that until he knows exactly what the ice queen wanted he wasn't going to show any outward affection towards her.

"Charlotte and Maggie gave it to me. So you know that if I didn't really need your help desperately that Maggie would have seen through my lies and not let Charlotte give it to me; so Jasper please I am literally begging for you to help me!" Rosalie explained in a scared tone that was really disturbing me as I heard it over speaker phone.

"Calm down Rose there is no reason for begging, you know that I will always help you. Now why don't you tell me what is going on." Jasper said while sitting up straighter so that he could focus more on what Rosalie was going to say instead of the feel of the three of us at the moment.

"I think I need to start at the beginning. You know how I was turned right?" Rosalie asked in a small voice filled with pain.

"Yes," Jasper responded; and at Garrett's, Peter's, and my looks of confusion he mouthed the word 'later', to which we all nodded in understanding.

"You know that he was drawn to my blood on the street, and he thought that I would make the most beautiful and perfect mate for Edward. When I awoke I knew instantly that we were not mates though, in fact I couldn't stand the sight or smell of the self-righteous prick. Carlisle knew that as soon as my newborn year was complete and my obligation to stay with my sire was over I was going to leave the Cullen's, never to return. He couldn't have that; so one night he forcibly dragged me to my old home in Rochester, New York while my parents and two little brothers were sleeping. He ordered me to be in the same room with human blood for the first time since I had gotten revenge on my lying fiancé Royce; and as he watched me struggle not to feed from my family he told me that if I ever thought about leaving him or his coven he would rip all of my limbs from my body before making me watch as he killed every single member of my blood line, saving any children for last. Knowing that I hated what I had become because I could no longer grow old or have children I knew that I could not cause the death of any of my family; so I agreed to remain with him. They would live the lives that I was now banished from having.

When I came across Emmett dying in a Tennessee forest from the bear attack I knew immediately that he was my mate. I hated to have him turned and be held prisoner with me in this supposed family, but I had no choice. I am a selfish person at heart and I could not let my mate die, only to be alone for the rest of eternity. So I brought him back to Carlisle; hr of course was pleased to have another member join the family; and he also figured if I had Emmett I would be in a more obedient and cooperating mood. Emmett wanted to escape and take me with him almost from the moment that he woke from the change, but every time I refused knowing that my brothers were by that time were adults; married and one even had a little girl named Lillian Rose after me. I could not risk them being hurt.

One day Emmett and Carlisle went on a long hunting trip; and I knew the moment they returned that Carlisle had threatened Emmett's family with certain death if he did not submit and fall in line as a happy member of the Cullen's. My heart broke for him because now we were both stuck here. When you and Alice came along we kept our feelings to ourselves. We both love you like a true brother Jasper; and I know that there were hundreds of times that I wanted to break down and ask you for your help knowing that with your history you are the only one who could have stopped Carlisle. However, we thought you were happy with the Cullen's and with Alice; so we just tried to be happy as well.

When everything went down with Bella being Edward's singer I knew that even if it meant the lives of the few surviving members of the Hale family being killed I could not continue to sit back and watch the Cullen's play their games any longer. Edward and Alice are up to no good, but I don't know what. Carlisle keeps Emmett and me in the dark on anything that has to do with the two of them.

When we came here to Ireland and were introduced to the Irish coven I knew immediately who Charlotte was. I remembered you telling me about her and Peter, though at the time I didn't know that he was your mate. When I asked her and Maggie for help they agreed to give me your number. Emmett and I agree that we need to get out of this 'family' before shit goes down, and it is headed in that direction because Carlisle has been acting fishy looking for someone in every country we have visited, but again I don't know who." Rosalie finished her story and by the end of it I had tears running down my face at not only the pain she and Emmett have suffered, but also for myself at being so stupid as to trust Carlisle, Edward, and Alice. I wondered if Esme, in all her motherly kindness, was in on her husband's cruelty.

"Where are you and Emmett now?" Jasper asked getting straight to business.

"We told Carlisle that we were going on a weekend getaway to London. We have never broken his trust in the past; so he has no reason to believe that we wouldn't return when we said we would this time as well." Rosalie said.

"Okay I will help you both, but first I have to tell you some changes that have happened to me since leaving." Jasper said before explaining to her about the four of us being mates.

There was silence on the other end for a long time, but eventually I could hear loud laughing that could only belong to Emmett coming through the line.

"Emmett shut up!" Rosalie hissed at her husband.

"So let me get this straight. You have not only two male mates, but Bella, who is still human I'm guessing, as a mate as well." Rosalie slowly repeated back, almost like she was still trying to process the concept of having more than one mate.

"Whatever makes you happy Jasper. This information doesn't change how I feel about you." Rosalie finally spoke in the kindest tone that I had ever heard.

"That means a lot to me Rose. Now Bella isn't going to be problem for you, is she because I will not tolerate you being a complete bitch to her like you were in Forks?" Jasper asked in a deadly voice that almost sent shivers down my spine.

"Jasper, you fucking asshole, you know that the only reason I acted like I did towards her was because of the way she was acting like some kind of love sick play thing for both Edward and Alice. She behaved like a puppet on a string and I couldn't watch someone being played like that and try and be friends with her like there was nothing wrong going on with the entire situation. Now shut up and let me talk to my new sister, I know that they have been listening in the whole time." Rosalie ordered.

I must have looked scared shitless because Garrett and Peter both ran comforting hands up my back as I accepted the cell phone from Jasper.

"Hello" I whispered.

"I don't know about you Bella, but a girl who is mated to be with three male vampires needs to learn how to speak louder than a fucking whisper. Now where hell is that inner bitch that I know resides deep inside that weak human body of yours, or did Eddie and Alice damage you so much that you are still like some lifeless little puppet?" Rosalie sarcastically asked me.

"You know what Rosalie Hale, go fuck yourself. If I every see Edward and Alice again I am going to send them straight to the pits of hell where they belong. And if you ever speak to me like I am child again I will make sure that those perfect long blonde locks of yours not only get shaven off, but also turn a vibrant shade of green. I think that would be a great color on you, green for envy." I responded back with venom in my voice and a smile on my face at the picture.

"Whoa calm down girl, you know I think that this new you and I are going to become great friends. Now don't be giving those three boys too much trouble, too much venom to their dicks all the time can make them a little careless, and we wouldn't want any accidents; now would we. I'll teach you some fun tricks the next we see each other. Bye Bella" Rosalie said to me as I handed the phone back to Jasper.

"Rose that wasn't very nice," Jasper said with a smirk on his face.

"Whoever said I was nice. Lord knows that she will need a strong backbone with three male mates because even with me just having Emmett I have my hands full most days." Rose responded with humor in her voice.

"Hey!" I heard Emmett yell in the background; and I couldn't stop from chuckling.

I was glad that I was getting to witness this lighter side to Rosalie and I hoped that when we eventually met in person again it would be the same kind of sarcastic banter. As Jasper continued his conversation with Rosalie on potential escape plans my mind began to race as to what Carlisle, Edward, and Alice were up to; and how it pertained to me and my mates. I was scared that something bad would happen before I could be changed and protect myself, but I knew that with Rose and Emmett on there way here that most likely my change would have to be put off until we all had a better strategic plan in place for everyone's safety.

When Jasper ended the phone call it was decided that Rose and Emmett would leave London and travel to New York City where they would have some fake identifications waiting, thanks to a lawyer Jasper did illicit business with. After that they would fly down to Dallas under their new fake names; and then drive the rest of the way here to Peter's, where we would regroup and figure out our next step.

After all of the stress of the last hour or so I was ready to head up to bed for some fun. I grabbed Garrett and Peter's hands and drug them up the stairs, as Jasper went about quickly shutting off all the lights and locking the doors. I don't know why because someone would have to be the stupidest person alive to try and break into a house filled with three vampires, in the middle of nowhere.

By the time we reached the master bedroom I already had my light sweater pulled over my head and hands of my three mates all over my body. I was quickly laid on the bed after my bra disappeared somewhere in the room. My naked top half was covered by Peter who took his time in kissing my lips and down my neck thoroughly. As I was caught up in Peter's mouth I could feel my jeans being slowly removed down my legs before being caressed with soft kisses by two different ice cold mouths. Gooseflesh began to appear as their tongues moved across my warm skin leaving me filled with duel sensations of feeling like I was going to combust with desire while shivering in excitement at what was to come.

I didn't even realize that my eyes had closed shut until Peter's mouth was suddenly gone from mine and when I looked up I saw that all three of them were now completely bare to my eyes. I literally gulped at the shear amount of masculine strength that resided in all three of my gorgeous vampires. Garrett was long, but not as thick when compared to Jasper. Jasper, as I had seen yesterday; was it only just yesterday, in Garrett's mouth so I knew that he was very well endowed. Peter was by far the most shocking with his large length and impressive girth. I knew that my virgin lady parts would need some time and practice in taking their lengths, especially more than one at a time because as it stood right now I wasn't even sure that I could take one in my core without being very sore tomorrow. But, oh how did crave that ache.

Garrett was the first to return to touching me. His hands were caressing my breasts, tweaking my sensitive nipples until they were hard and could be suckled perfectly with his long tongue. I was in heaven, but when I felt another tongue join in touching my body, but this time on my nether regions I let out an obscene moan at the amount of pure pleasure that was released from my body. I couldn't move much with the two strong males covering me, but I did manage to move my hands so that one was in Garrett's longer dark locks and the other to Peter's short blonde ones. I was lost in the sensations, but when Garrett released my nipple to groan in what was a mixture of pleasure and pain I had to move my upper body up a little so that I could watch as Jasper prepared Garrett's puckered hole with two long fingers that; which I was personally aware of how wonderful they felt when doing deliciously naughty things to ones body.

I was so turned on at watching the two males together that with each thrust of Jasper's hand into Garrett more of my essence was released into Peter's waiting mouth. When Jasper thought Garrett was prepared enough Jasper removed his fingers, much to the disappointment of not only Garrett but me as well. Jasper pulled Peter from where he was lying down and into a deep kiss where most of my essence was passed from Peter's mouth and tongue to Jasper's. I moaned even louder at the sight of their obvious enjoyment of my taste. Soon Peter thrust two fingers deep into my core for a few times before removing them and wrapping his now slick fingers around Jasper's shaft. He pumped the Major a few times making sure that it was well lubricated. Garrett kept busy waiting patiently by exploring my upper half with his rough tongue and a few nips of his sharp teeth along the underside of my breasts that would leave me panting with desire after each one.

As Jasper positioned himself at Garrett's entrance I saw Peter move to the side of our little Garrett sandwich so that he could grab Garrett's erection with his hand roughly, making Garrett scream out in ecstasy as Jasper at the same thrust his entire length into Garrett's waiting body. I was mesmerized watching the three of them fuck at an inhuman speed. Garrett's head was thrown back and he his deep groans of approval were growing louder with each rough thrust Jasper did, which sent Garrett's dick harder into Peter fist. I don't know how long we were all lost in this cycle, but my clit was throbbing from just the sight alone, but before I could move my own fingers down to it for some relief I felt Peter's non-occupied hand already there attacking it with quick circles. I screamed his name in ecstasy. I thought it was only right that I return the favor and brought my hand to Peter's shaft and for the first in my life tried to give a hand job. From the noises he was making as I moved my hand faster and faster over his cold steal shaft were nothing but pure approval.

Peter kissed me lovingly for my efforts and whispered in my ear that I was so beautiful and how sexy I was. With the four of us connected in some way it wasn't long before the mating bond could be felt surrounding us with its love and light. I have never had a feeling like it happen before, but I prayed that it would always be there every time we were together like this. All of our climaxes were fast approaching and before I could do more that scream out in pleasure as the heat finally exploded from my body I saw Garrett, Peter, and Jasper were also lost in their climaxes as well..

When my breathing had finally returned to somewhat normal I couldn't help but look at my mates and smile. We cuddled on the bed, with me surrounded by several blankets so that I would not freeze while naked next to the three of them for so long. The conversation was kept light and there was no awkwardness at what had just happened, it was natural. I noticed after a few moments that Peter had become extremely quiet, but when I was about to ask him if something was wrong Jasper stopped me.

"He is consulting his gift sugar. Kind of like Alice, but he can do it on command. Just give him a second." He explained while bringing me in closer to his body to snuggle.

"Jasper you need to call Rosalie and Emmett and tell that after they get to New York they need to change their flight from here to Biloxi, Mississippi, where they will meet us, instead." Peter said after a few moments.

"Why? What's in Biloxi?" I asked confused at how his gift worked exactly.

"I don't know for sure little bird, but I think it has something to do with Alice." Peter said cryptically.

* * *

**So how was the lemon? Was it naughty enough? Garrett lost his slash virginity to Jasper! Who do you think Bella should loose it to?**

**So what do you think about Carlisle? Rosalie and Emmett? **

**What is in Biloxi that they all have to go see?**

**Let me know you thoughts in reviews please! **

**See you all in Chapter 8!**

**BriyerRose**

**PLEASE REVIEW/FAVORITE/FOLLOW**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello Again! I want to thank everyone who reviewed this story and I apologize for not replying to them, but I figured that everyone would like a chapter first. **

**I will not be able to update again until after May 15th because my mom as you know is having open heart surgery on the 14th; so I will be very busy in the next week getting ready for that. **

**This is my longest chapter yet; so I hope you all enjoy. See you at the bottom! **

**As always I do not own any characters or their histories created by SM, but the story plot is mine.**

* * *

All of Me- Chapter 8

The flight to Biloxi was pretty much uneventful because I fell asleep on Garrett's shoulder almost as soon as the plane was in the air. When we landed we still had about an hour or so before Rosalie and Emmett's plane arrived so we just decided to explore the airport a little. I had no idea why Peter's gift was telling him that we all needed to be in Biloxi and how it related to Alice. From what Edward had told me back when I was his puppet was that Alice didn't remember anything before her change; and Jasper agreed with that sentiment as well because he had never felt any deceit from her when they had talked about her trying to remember her human years. I kind of felt a little sorry for her because of how scary it must have been for her to wake up not knowing who or what you are.

I was nervous at seeing Emmett and Rosalie again. I still felt the betrayal of them leaving, more so Emmett than Rosalie because he had always treated me like his new little sister. I hoped that we would be able to move past this and become at the very least friends again. Rosalie was a mystery to me, even after our little conversation on the phone because I didn't know if she would really accept me as being mated not only to her "twin", but to two other alpha males. If we could get passed our differences then I had a feeling that she could teach me a thing or two on how to keep these men in line and not to so much of a push over like I was with Edward.

I explored some of the little shops in the airport just to pass the time. Garrett and Jasper were also looking through the stores, but had gotten side tracked when we came to the book section and were getting into a heated debate over the validity of some fact in a history book. I just shook my head and let the too bicker back and forth like an old married couple. Peter had me worried because ever since we had landed he had been sitting in the same spot, just staring out into the crowds. I knew that he was consulting with his gift, so when I had finished buying a bottle of water and some chips to snack on I went over to join him. Before I could even sit next to him he had pulled me onto his lap and put his head down to rest on my shoulder with a big sigh of frustration.

"Any more information from that gift of yours on why we had to leave the ranch to come here?" I asked him quietly.

"My gift doesn't work like Alice's where I can see the future in detail; all I get is a gut feeling and an address here in Biloxi. I have no idea how it relates to Alice at all, but I know that it is important. Sometimes I really hate my gift, if you can even call it that." Peter said in the saddest tone I had ever heard coming from him.

"Hey, stop that Peter. No one expects you to know everything; and while it might be nice to know what we are getting ourselves here, I know that we can handle anything as long as we stay together. You have three mates who love you and are here for you no matter what." I told him in a stern voice, while looking straight into his dark burgundy eyes.

"She's right you know. I have stuck with you and your gift this long, at this point nothing is going to tear me from your side ever again." Jasper said as he and Garrett returned.

"I agree. Gift or no gift I still love you" Garrett told him while giving Peter a quick kiss.

I was shocked that they would be so willing and comfortable to show such intimate affection for each other in public, but proud as hell. When I looked around I noticed that there were a couple of people who were watching the four of us. A few had looks of curiosity on their faces like they were drawn to the watch the four, well three right now, vampires. However, two older couples had looks of disgust displayed on their faces; and I couldn't help but smirking at them before turning around and kissing each of my three gorgeous mates passionately. I wasn't going to let some ignorant bigots make me or any of my mates feel ashamed for being together in anyway. When I turned back around the two couples had turned their backs and I couldn't help but let out a little giggle at making them uncomfortable.

"That wasn't very nice sweetheart" Garrett said as he took the seat next to Peter and me.

"I don't care. I can't stand people like them. What right do they have to judge something they have no understanding of? We are mates; so who cares if three of you are male and I am the lone female. We were fated to be together and I will stand up in anyway I can to show hateful people like them that we are doing nothing wrong and I will not be made to feel like I am." I said with strength building in my voice with each word that left my mouth.

"Nice to know that Hellcat, but could you keep the making out with Jasper to a minimum, he is my twin brother after all. It's a disturbing visual." A sarcastic voice said from behind the four of us.

"I don't know if I can promise that, I mean what if the mood strikes and I feel the desire to fuck him right in front of you come over me. I don't know if I can ignore those kinds of urges Blondie." I said back as I turned to face the perfect Rosalie and her big bear of a mate Emmett.

She just gave me a big smile and a wink before coming over to hug Jasper.

"I like this new Bella. She isn't afraid to dish out some bitchiness when needed. I respect that so much more than the door mat you resembled before." She whispered in my ear as she gave me a surprising gentle hug.

"Thanks, I guess." I responded before walking slowly over to an unusually quiet Emmett. He looked almost like he was afraid to approach little ole me. It would have been funny, if it wasn't a little heartbreaking to witness first hand.

"Hi Bella." Emmett said such a quiet voice that I had a hard time even hearing the words.

"Brother Bear why are you standing all the way over there. Aren't you going to give your little sister a big hug after not seeing each other for so long?" I asked teasingly, while opening my arms wide so he knew that it was okay to approach me.

He gave me a true smile and when his arms wrapped around my body I could feel the tension leaving his body. Apparently he must have been really worried about how I would treat him since they had abandoned me, but seeing him so obviously upset I knew in my heart that I could never stay mad at such a gentle soul like Emmett's.

"I've really missed you Bells. I am so sorry for everything that has happened, but at the time I just didn't know how to help you. I was trying to protect my family, but eventually I just had to make a decision. For over seventy years I have been a prisoner in exchange for keeping them alive without them even knowing, but now I have a new little sister who is in even greater danger and who needs my protection more than ever. I will be upset if Carlisle does something to my human family; and I will get my revenge if anything happens, but if something were to happen to you I don't know if I could have lived with myself for not doing anything when I had the chance. Can you forgive me little sister?" Emmett asked me and I knew that if he could cry tears would have been running down his face because they certainly were streaking down mine.

"There is nothing to forgive Emmett or even you Rosalie. I had no idea that Carlisle was holding so much over you. I could never stay mad at someone trying to protect their loved ones. So let's just promise each other that from now the six of us are a true family and that no matter what we will always talk to each other about what is bothering us." I said to Emmett and Rosalie; and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Okay now that all of the emotional shit is over, you want to tell us why we're here in fucking Mississippi instead of your ranch in Texas?" Rosalie asked.

"Such lady-like language there Rosie." Jasper said to his sister, in which he was given the finger and beautiful smile in return.

"We are here because Peter's gift told him that we all needed to be here. It has something to do with Alice, but besides some address we have no other details as to why we are here." Garrett said as he went up to Emmett and gave him that man hug thing that men do and giving a kiss to Rosalie's cheek.

I knew that seeing one of my mates kiss another woman should've caused some kind of jealousy in me, but knowing that Rosalie was happily mated meant that she was no threat to me. I was also secure in my mating bonds that I knew that no man or woman would ever separate us; so getting upset over something so petty as a hello kiss would be stupid. I guess I had also forgotten that Garrett would have met both Rosalie and Emmett the last time that he had visited the Cullen's over fifty years ago and based on the body language between the three of them they acted like they were all very good friends.

"Alice, I should of known. That girl is completely insane. Of course I have said that from the moment she and Jasper showed up on our doorstep. I never trusted her." Rosalie stated as we all walked towards the baggage claim area.

When we picked up the two suitcases that were all the belongings that Emmett and Rosalie had with them when they left for the weekend Jasper told them that since they both were now going to be Whitlock's he would help them financially until they got settled. I thought that was very nice of him and though I could tell that Emmett didn't want to accept the offer as he, as a husband, would've wanted to provide for his mate he knew that as of right now he needed Jasper's help both in protection and financially. When we left the airport it was way past sunset so we decided that we would investigate Peter's address the next day. The hotel that we stayed at was like the one Garrett and I stayed at in Houston, way too expensive for my taste but beautiful none the less. It did have a large king bed in it; so that was nice for the four of us to curl up on without being to cramped. I ordered some room service for dinner; and after I had finished I crashed out for the night surrounded by my mates hoping that tomorrow we would have some answers as to what the Cullen's were up to.

The next morning after grabbing a quick bite to eat at the coffee shop in the hotel's lobby we all got into the large SUV that we rented and headed out to the address that was given to us by Peter. When we pulled up to 2120 Enterprise Drive I was shocked to see that it was an assisted living home for senior citizens called Emeritus at Biloxi. When I looked back at Peter to make sure that we were at the correct location he just shrugged his shoulders before opening his door to get out of the car. We all followed him up to the large complex's entrance, not really sure what we were doing here. When we got to the front door and saw the long list of the residents Peter stopped and stared at it for a couple of minutes before he moved to press a call button towards the bottom. Cynthia A. Brandon was the name listed, but at least for me that gave me no indication as to how she related to Alice.

"Yes?" A frail female voice came through the intercom a few seconds late.

"Hello Ma'am. My name is Peter Whitlock and I was wondering if my friends and I could come in and talk to you for a while about your sister?" Peter asked in his thick Texas accent that could make any woman do just about anything to keep hearing it.

From the gasps around me I was guessing that we had all figured out that this Cynthia A. Brandon was somehow Alice's sister.

"My sister is long gone and probably buried somewhere. I don't know if this is some kind of joke, but if it is you should pray that God forgives you for playing such a horrific prank on an old lady." Cynthia said though the box.

"This isn't a joke Ms. Brandon. I promise all we want to do is talk." Peter said soothingly.

"Okay," Cynthia said after a few moments and the locked door in front of us clicked open.

Garrett grabbed a hold of my hand as the six of us made our way to room 203.

"These places have always freaked me out a little." He whispered in my ear.

"Why?" I asked back.

"Because it something that I will never get to experience myself. Getting old. Of course in my time they didn't have facilities like this for seniors to go to. It smells like death in places like this. It just gives me the creeps being surrounded by so many that are on the cusp of their lives ending." Garrett answered.

"You're a vampire Garrett and surrounded by death all the time." I said back confused.

"I know that, its just when I hunt I go for the ones who have the most blood to give me so that I don't have to kill more than necessary. Most elderly people don't have enough healthy blood in them to make for a very satisfying meal; so I try to avoid from taking their lives if I can help it." He explained and I guess on some level I understood that.

He would never get to live his life from birth to old age like most do; so when he was surrounded by others who have been given that opportunity it made him uneasy. He got to cheat death, when they didn't. I gave him a quick kiss to his the bottom of his jaw to show him that I got what he was saying.

When we got the unassuming looking door Peter took the initiative and knocked three quick taps on it. I am guess that they had heard someone say come in or something because before anyone could come to the door I was being ushered inside with the others. There sitting in a pale blue recliner was a woman who was as short and skinny as Alice was, pixie-like. She had her white grey hair long and braided down to her waist instead of Alice's short hairstyle. I could see the family resemblance and I knew that if Alice hadn't been turned then she most likely would have looked like the woman in front of us.

"Well I didn't know that there were going to be so many of you. I don't think that I have enough places for all of you to sit." Cynthia stated looking around her small room that consisted of a twin bed, a night table, dresser, a television stand, and the recliner she was sitting in.

"That's okay ma'am we don't mind standing. I'm Peter Whitlock and these people are my family and dear friends." Peter said before going around and introducing each of us.

"Nice to meet you all. Now what did you all what to know about Mary Alice?" She asked kindly.

"Mary Alice?" I asked

"Yes, my sister. You did say that you had some questions about her." Cynthia asked confused.

"Yes, Mary Alice, I apologize it is just I knew her as Alice." I said trying to explain, but based on the look she gave me I was not helping her trust us.

"Dear, based on your age there is no way that you could have known Mary Alice let alone met her. She went missing in 1920 and there hasn't been one piece of evidence on where she went since that day." Cynthia explained.

"Cynthia I apologize for the confusion. We have just always referred to her as Alice as we have been conducting our research. Do you mind telling us about Mary Alice?" Peter asked, obviously lying through his teeth about this supposed research. I could also tell that Jasper was sending the grey haired woman some calming and trusting inducing emotions her way to try and get her talking.

"What do you want to know about her? How did you even find out about her, the papers on mama's murder?" She asked

"Yes, we saw the articles and were intrigued. Why don't you start at the beginning and we will ask questions at the end?" Peter asked, since he was taking the lead on this visit.

"Very well. Mary Alice Brandon was my older sister by nearly ten years. She was born in 1901 here in Biloxi. My mama and daddy were not very happy in their marriage, but that was mostly because of daddy's job as a traveling salesman. It meant that the three of us were left alone a lot of the time. Mary Alice had always had visions of the future and at first people were intrigued by this young girl would tell them little things, like if a relative was coming for a surprise visit or telling someone they were going to be having a boy or girl when they didn't even know they were pregnant yet. However, all those good feelings changed when she started to see someone's house catch on fire or someone getting deathly ill, only for it to then actually happen. It made most people in town become frightened of my sister and call her a witch.

We were ostracized from most of the people who had been our family friends; and even though mama and I had always believed Mary Alice to be sincere and good we knew that in order to keep her safe we had to isolate ourselves from everyone. Daddy was afraid of Mary Alice so when he was home he was always cruel towards her. One day Mary Alice got a vision of mama being killed by some madman on the loose when she was coming home from shopping. She tried to stop mama from going, but we had no more food in the house so there was no stopping her. Mama never returned home. She had been stabbed and left on the side of the road like a piece of trash. It devastated Mary Alice and when the news somehow got out that she had predicted the murder there was a riot outside of our house. The townsfolk wanted her burned at the stake for witchcraft. Daddy was furious that his own daughter would be such a public disgrace that he dragged her out of the house that night and committed her to the Briarcliff Insane Asylum.

From that moment Mary Alice was dead to Daddy; and it wasn't long before he had remarried an evil woman and moved on with his life with me as a tagalong. I missed my sister, so a couple of days a week after school I would make the three mile journey to the asylum to visit her. At first she was just like her normal perky bubbly self, but as the weeks and months went on she changed. They had to shave her hair because there was a typhoid outbreak going around and they didn't want the patients to contract it. I don't really know what type of experiments they did on her, but I think that electroshock was definitely one. With each passing day that she was in that place she wasted away and her memory began to fade. I noticed it the first time about a year after she had been committed.

There was a new doctor working there and he had taken a special interest in my sister. His name was Dr. Mason Anthony. I don't know why, but I could never forget that name or that face. Such strange yellow eyes, almost like the two of you." Cynthia said pointing to Rosalie and Emmett before continuing.

"Anyway the longer that she was under his care the more she seemed to forget about her life on the outside. She even had a hard time remembering that I was her sister, but every time I visited she seemed to enjoy my company so I continued to go. The day before she disappeared we took a walk outside around the grounds of the asylum. I knew that something was up because she kept hugging and telling me she loved me. I didn't know what was going on, but for the first time in ages it felt like I had my sister back. I guess looking back I should have done something, but what could of I done, I was only eleven.

We sat in the small garden that they had there and just enjoyed the nice weather. Dr. Anthony was there in the background, always keeping a watch over Mary Alice, but he didn't talk to me much. Right before I left for the day Mary Alice grabbed my hand and handed me her most precious possession that she still had. A locket that mama had given her with all three of our pictures inside. She whispered to me that inside of the locket was a very important note that was not be read by me. She said that sometime in the future when I was old and grey some people would come for the locket and I was to give it them. She didn't know who the people were or why they would need this locket, only that it was important that I give it to them when they asked. I agreed, but was confused as to why she would be giving me these instructions. I knew never to go against any of Mary Alice's visions; so I knew that eventually with time her prediction would come to fruition.

That night around midnight the phone rang at the house. When daddy answered it he was told by the asylum that somehow Mary Alice had escaped and they had no idea where she was. They asked him if he wanted them to call the cops, but he just told them that he didn't have a daughter named Mary Alice before hanging up the phone and going back to bed. He never mentioned her ever again. The next day I was so distraught at the thought of my sister missing that I went back up to the asylum and when I asked to talk to Dr. Anthony I was told that he no longer worked there. It was at that moment that I knew that he had something to do with my sister's disappearance. Everyday I have grieved for my sister and I still miss her dearly. I have waited a long time for this day to come; so now Peter I believe that you have a question for me." Cynthia finished her story and looked at Peter with a soul piercing look.

"Yes, Cynthia can please I have the locket?" Peter asked and held out his hand.

"I knew that she was telling the truth and that one day you all would come. I guess today is that day. Though I do have to say that I will miss having this last connection to my sister around my neck everyday." She said as she unclasped the necklace that I hadn't noticed before from her neck and handed the gold locket over to Peter.

Peter didn't open the locket, but instead surprisingly bent down and gave her a hug.

"Thank you Cynthia for telling me her story. I promise that I will return this to you when I can. If you need anything please call me and I will try to help. I have a feeling that this isn't the last we will see of each other." Peter said handing her his business card before he began to exit the room.

The rest of us said our goodbyes before following Peter back out the car confused as to his last actions. Before we could ask what he was doing he held up a hand for us to remain quiet as he looked at the locket with inquisitive eyes, like he was trying to solve some puzzle. After a few minutes he took a deep breath, almost like he was reluctant to open the locket to see what it held inside. What was so important that a human Alice felt the need to send a message to us over eighty years in the future?

When he finally cracked open the locket we could all see the black and white pictures of Alice with her mom and sister. She was beautiful and I was sorry that I never got to meet Mary Alice because she sounded like a lot better person than vampire Alice turned into.

Also held within the locket was a very old and frail looking piece of folded paper. I didn't know what was written on the scrap of paper, but I knew instinctively that it wasn't good and that it was going to affect the rest of my and my mate's lives for forever.

* * *

**So what do you think is written on the piece of paper from the locket?**

**Who do you think was Dr. Mason Anthony?**

**What do you think of Cynthia and Alice's history?**

**Do you want Alice to be good or bad, I already know what direction I am going to take her, but I am just curious as to your thoughts on her?**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF CHAPTER 8 OF ALL OF ME!**

**See you next time with Chapter 9!**

**BriyerRose**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello All! I'M BACK! Thanks for all the reviews and well wishes. My mom made it through the surgery and is now at home recovering. I am her main caregiver to it has been pretty hectic. That is the reason for the lateness of this chapter and I apologize for that. Hopefully, now that things are settling down I can get back to updating at least once or more a week. **

**I am still in shock at how much people are enjoying my story and I want to say I appreciate every review, favorite, and follow. **

**This chapter is in Jasper's POV and it has what everyone has been paitently waiting for, what is in the locket! **

**See you at the bottom! **

**As always I do not own the original character of SM, but the plot is mine!**

* * *

All of Me- Chapter 9

Jasper's POV

I could feel the tension rolling off of my mates and siblings as we all looked at the simple gold locket in Peter's hands. I sent off some calming emotions and once everyone had taken a deep breath relaxing their bodies I cut them off so that we could continue on this little adventure to see what was written on that scrap of aged paper. Peter gently lifted the fragile material and with precise movements of a surgeon he began to delicately unfold it. The smell wafting off of the paper was still laced with must have been Alice's human scent. Even though it wasn't exactly the same as her vampire scent there were enough similarities that even just one whiff brought back memories of our times together, both good and bad.

Though I knew from the moment that Alice had introduced herself to me in that diner in Philadelphia that she wasn't my mate I still cared for her as a dear friend and companion for several decades. I knew that there was something deeply wrong with Alice though from the moment that she told me that she had absolutely no memories from her human life because in the hundreds of vampires I have created or met no one has lost absolutely everything from their past. Something always survives the fire. I just figured that she didn't want to tell me, but now hearing her story from her sister I knew that because of the electroshock therapy and then whatever mind tricks that Dr. Anthony, whom ever he actually was played on her she truly lost her identity when she was turned. I felt sorry for Alice, and even though she had hurt me and my mates I promised myself that I would try to help her find some kind of peace in this world, something that I know that she has never had before in her life.

I grabbed Garrett and Bella's hands in mine and Peter began to read the message that Alice had sent to us through time.

"Hello

I do not know who you are or how you will come to know me, but I have a message for you that is very important. I have the ability to see visions of the future and since the four of you are reading this then you must believe that my ability is true. You are in danger, especially the human girl. She is desired for many reasons, but it's her scent has attracted the wrong vampires, just like mine did. My human life disappears at midnight tonight when Dr. Anthony saves me from the one who craves my blood. I do not know if I live or not, but the final thing that I can try and do is try to save another from my fate.

You need to find a vampire in named Alistair in England. He has a gift that can help you track down the one who have the ability to hide from my visions. They have the answers you seek as to why you are all in danger. Find them and they can help you. If you do not heed my warnings I see death and destruction in not only the vampire race, but the human one as well.

I'm sorry I can not help you more than this. Please forgive me.

Mary Alice Brandon"

Peter finished reading Alice's words and the six of us just stood there in silence, mostly from shock. The only one of us that was breathing was Bella, but other than that we were all still as statues. Alice has sent a warning to us, to try and save Bella. Why? She had no idea who any of us were at the time; so why did she feel that this vision was so important that she felt the need to send a warning so far into the future? I was always under the impression that Alice's visions were subjected based on someone's decisions; so how do we know that what she saw all those years ago still holds true. Even as that thought ran through my head I knew that it was silly. No one bets against Alice; and I was not going to risk my mates or family. We needed to find this Alistair.

"What did she mean that I am in danger?" Bella eventually whispered out in fear.

"Sweetheart, listen to me, nothing is going to happen to you. The three of us, along with Rosalie and Emmett are going to protect you no matter what. I promise you that you are safe." I told her while bringing her petite body into my arm and giving her a kiss on the top of her head. She was practically shaking from fear, but when I felt the arms of our other two mates encircle us in a protective circle I began to feel her relax and gain strength from our strength.

Deep down Bella was a strong woman, but every now and then she needed to be supported by us. After a few moments she began to pull away from my body and give each of us a loving kiss.

"I'm sorry. I guess this day has just taken a toll on me. So Alice said we need to find a vampire named Alistair, does anyone know him?" Bella asked gaining composure and strength with each word.

"We don't know him personally, but he is a friend or I should say a reluctant friend of Carlisle's. He is the definition of a recluse that wanders alone around the United Kingdom. He is paranoid of everyone and anything that he thinks is a danger. The only reason I think Carlisle even seeks him out every few decades is because he is testing Alistair's gift. Alistair is a tracker, but Carlisle always said that instead of using his gift to find people, Alistair uses it to know where someone is and then does everything in his power to avoid them. It usually takes Carlisle a good few months to find him. Carlisle always called it a cat and mouse game that he enjoys playing with Alistair every so often." Rosalie explained.

"I wonder if that is who they are looking for now. I mean the Irish Coven might be a good place to stop to see if they have run across Alistair. I mean the United Kingdom can't be that big that the vampires who live there don't know the others from their territory, right?" I said trying to link the bits of puzzle pieces that we knew together in my head.

"I agree. We need to find this Alistair before Carlisle does, it's vital." Peter said.

"Is your gift telling you anything Pete?" Garrett asked while putting his arm around Peter's shoulders and bringing him close to his strong body.

"All I get is that human Alice was good and pure when she wrote this note and that we need to trust its warning. I do not know if we can trust Alice now, but what I do get is that this Alistair will able to help us, all of us." Peter said with a sly smirk on his face as he quickly glanced in Rose and Emmett's direction.

"What was that look about?" I asked him, knowing that nothing good ever comes from him when his is hiding something. The last time I saw that exact same look was the night Garrett had called and said that he needed help with Bella.

"I don't have a look Jasper. I just see this visit being very enlightening to our little family is all. Stop worrying so much, lover." He said before giving me a deep kiss that had my jeans tightening and me wishing that we could take the time to head back to the hotel so that I could get my hands on and my dick into my mates. However, knowing that we were in danger the Major in me would not allow time for fun, at least until we knew what we were facing.

"What do you think Alice meant when she stated that there were ones that could hide from her visions? Has anyone ever been able to block her from seeing their futures?" Bella asked as she reread that note again.

"Not that I know of, she has always been able to see anyone she wanted to. Sometimes visions of people she didn't even know would hit her and she would have to figure out it merited her attention or not. However, if she actively looked for a person she was always able to get a vision of some kind." I explained.

"Interesting, but I guess that this is just another question that we will need to figure out the answer to. When are we going to leave to find Alistair?" She asked giving me a smile that made my dead heart jump.

She was so beautiful and I could just kick myself for leaving her in danger for so long without any protection. She could have been injured or even killed and then the four of us would have never found each other. She must have been able to sense the direction of my thoughts because she wrapped her arms around my neck and brought me down to her height.

"Stop that Jasper. I am safe and I am not going anywhere. You, Garrett, and Peter are my life and no matter what the future holds for us nothing will ever change that. I love you three so much." She told me while sending out the most pure love that I have ever felt in my life directly into my soul. Knowing what she wanted I pushed out the feeling to Peter and Garrett so that they could share in this moment as well.

Before I knew what was going on I was in the arms of Garrett and he was kissing me passionately while Peter was doing the same to Bella. She was right; as long as the four of us were safe and we were together then we could get through any dangers that were after us.

"Thanks Sugar. I need that." I told her giving her a quick kiss as I began to move our little group back in to the car. I needed to call Charlotte and Maggie to see if they knew Alistair; and if so if they knew where he lived.

We drove back to the hotel; and while I made my phone call Rosalie decided that she needed a little girl time and offered to take Bella downstairs to the restaurant to get some lunch. We all kissed Bella before she walked out the door. Based on the conflicting emotions that Rose was sending off it was going to be an emotional meal. Rosalie and I might not have been related by blood, but to me she was my true sister in this undead life. She knew what it was like to have so much pain coursing through your memories that it was easier to build up walls trying to ignore them than taking the time to try and deal with the emotions. Her past is something that I can't even begin to imagine. To be betrayed by the one you loved so dearly; and then to be passed around like a toy to be shared before being left of the street to die is the ultimate crime. I have no problems with Rosalie getting her revenge on that bastard and his cronies because if it had been Bella that they had raped and beaten I would have not been so nice as to just torture them for a few minutes or even hours before ending their miserable lives. Being the Major of the Southern Vampire Wars taught me a lot of torturing techniques that for the life of me I wish that I could forget. I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts as I dialed Charlotte's cell phone.

"Jasper I was wondering when I would be getting a call from you. Did Emmett and Rosalie get to you safely Uncle?" Charlotte asked me in a kind voice.

"Yes they are safe and now protected. Are the Cullen's still visiting your coven or did they leave after Rose and Emmett didn't return this morning from the little trip to London?" I asked my niece.

"Oh they are still here, the stuck up pricks. I can't stand them and the way they look at me and Mags like we are sinners or something for being mated to each other. Believe me I try and get a rise out of them any chance I can. Maggie's always up for a little public loving, if you get my meaning!" Charlotte giggled into the phone and just hearing her voice brought a smile to my face. She sure had inherited the Whitlock genes for causing trouble and enjoying it. She was chip off the old block if I do say so myself.

"I don't doubt that kid. I have a question. Do you know a vampire named Alistair? He lives somewhere in the United Kingdom." I asked her, hoping that she would know of him.

"That weirdo. Yeah I think that I have met him once or twice in the countryside. He isn't the friendliest fella that you will meet because he always seems more concerned with getting as far away from us then making polite conversation. Why?" Charlotte asked in a confused tone.

"It's hard to explain over the phone. Listen do you think you and Maggie would be able to meet us in London and take us to where he lives?" I asked my niece; already knowing that she would be up to anything new. She lived for adventure.

"Sure, no problem just let me know your flight details and we will meet you there. Anything to get away from the two boring snobs." Char stated and I just chuckled at her attitude.

"Great. Make sure that Carlisle and Esme don't know where you are going and especially that you are meeting with all of us. Love you." I told her.

"I'm not an idiot. I'll be careful. Love you too Uncle Jasper. Talk to you later." Charlotte ended the call and I laid back on the king bed trying to wrap my head at everything that had happened in such a short amount of time.

I felt their emotions soothing me before two sets of hands clutched mine in their grasps. Their masculine bodies lined up on each side of me as we all just laid there and pretended to peacefully sleep. It was only a short time later that Bella returned from her lunch and based on the red puffiness of her face she had definitely been crying. She didn't say anything as she joined us on the bed, but when she was close enough she kissed each of softly.

"Thank you for being sweet, caring, and kind mates. I love you." She said before lying down on my chest and falling asleep. It was good because we would be leaving for London in just over four hours so she needed to get her rest.

"I can't believe that after all this time I am breaking my one personal vow and promise by asking one of those damn red coats for help and betraying my country by going across the ocean to visit the enemies." Garrett grumbled out of nowhere.

"Garrett, baby, I hate to break it to you but the Revolutionary War has been over for more that two hundred years and England is our ally now." I told him in a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah, yeah I know. That doesn't mean I have to like it." He said with an adorable pout.

Oh Garrett, what are we going to do with you?

* * *

**Was it worth the wait? **

**What do you think of Alice's warning? Who do you think has the ability to hide from her visions, even as a human?**

**What do you think Peter is hiding? **

**What are your thoughts on Alistair?**

**Let me know by leaving me a review! **

**See you next time with Chapter 10! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**BriyerRose**


End file.
